<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voluntad de fuego by Alendarkstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400775">Voluntad de fuego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar'>Alendarkstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Harry, Dark Hermione, F/M, Guerra, Violencia explicíta, acciones cuestionables, alquimia, debates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra de creía pérdida, pero Harry Potter ha regresado.  Con él surge la esperanza de que se cumpla la profesía, más la oscuridad amenaza con consumirlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voluntad de Fuego<br/>Disclaimer: Harry Potter al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jk Rowling.<br/>Capítulo 1: Esto no ha terminado<br/>Neville hizo una pausa para ajustar el vendaje que cubría su abdomen. Sabía que esa medida no era suficiente, pero también que era lo único que podía hacer en su situación. Lo único que deseaba hacer era poder llegar cuanto antes a las instalaciones de la Orden del Fénix. Sus heridas eran profundas y de gravedad, pero estas no le preocupaban sino la niña que cargaba sobre su espalda.<br/>Lo único que sabía de ella era que necesitaba ayuda. La había visto tropezar varias veces antes de quedar inconsciente. Estaba cubierta de sangre. Una revisión rápida bastó para comprobar que no toda la sangre le pertenecía. Usó las pocas vendas que tenía para tratar las heridas más graves. Estaba consciente de que podía ser una trampa, pero preferiría arriesgarse. Podría ser una niña que escapó de sus captores y él no se iba a arriesgar a dejar que una inocente muriera.<br/>Ocasionalmente se detenía para verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca, enemigo, aliado o alguien que necesitara ayuda, comprando en cada una de ellas que estaban solos. En cuanto llegó al cuartel general. Al verificar que no había ningún peligro ingresó en la cueva que estaba frente a él. Conforme más se adentraba, más profunda era la oscuridad. Usar la varita no era una opción, hacerlo solo molestaría a los murciélagos que habitaban en su interior. Estos eran tantos que incluso un mago experimentado tendría problemas lidiando con ellos y el motivo por el que habían elegido ese lugar para instalarse. La cantidad de desviaciones necesarias para llegar al cuartel y un encantamiento Fidelio también funcionaban como medidas de seguridad.<br/>—¿Santo y seña? —fue la respuesta que obtuvo al tocar la entrada al cuartel.<br/>—Esto no ha terminado.<br/>La puerta se abrió revelando a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado. Neville se sintió aliviado al saber que se trataba de Luna, la persona a la que estaba buscando. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le pidió que se encargara de la niña. Sabiendo que su trabajo había terminado, se permitió desmayarse.<br/>Lo primero que Neville notó al despertar, fue que sus vendas habían sido reemplazadas. Inmediatamente pensó en Luna, ella era una de las pocas sanadoras que tenían en el cuartel. Buscó con la mirada a la niña que había encontrado de regreso, estaba acostada en una de las camillas. Por la forma en que respiraba, parecía dormir tranquilamente.<br/>—Me alegra ver que despertaste —le dijo Luna. Neville no estaba seguro si acababa de entrar o había estado allí desde antes.<br/>—La niña ¿está bien?<br/>—No sabría decirlo, las heridas de su cuerpo eran superficiales, pero las de aquí —Luna llevó su mano hasta la zona en donde se encontraba su corazón —, no estoy segura. Le he dado una poción para que duerma sin sueños, de momento es todo lo que puedo hacer.<br/>—Siempre es lo mismo —comentó Neville con amargura.<br/>—No debemos perder la esperanza —Luna abrazó a Neville con fuerza —, si nosotros nos rendimos ¿quién luchara?<br/>—Esa es la actitud, Luna.<br/>Neville y Luna voltearon al escuchar esas palabras con varitas en mano, listos para atacar ante la menor provocación. Vieron a Tonks, pero no bajaron la guardia, necesitaban algo más para estar seguros de que se trataba de su amiga y no de algún infiltrado.<br/>—Esto no ha terminado —comentó Tonks antes de dejarse caer en una de las camillas —. Creí que no sobreviviría.<br/>—Lo siento, Tonks.<br/>—Me ofendería si no lo hicieran. Alerta constante —lo último lo dijo con cierta amargura, recordando las palabras de un compañero caído.<br/>—Deja que trate tus heridas —sin esperar respuesta, Luna revisó los brazos de la aurora en busca de alguna herida visible —. ¿Recuerdas haber recibido algún maleficio?<br/>—Ninguno. Solo nos encontramos con un grupo de carroñeros, pero logramos alejarlos del poblado.<br/>—Es bueno escucharlo.<br/>—Esa niña —Tonks señaló a la niña que dormía en la cama —. ¿Podemos estar seguros de que no es una enemiga?<br/>—Sí —respondió Neville —, la mujer que la acompañaba me pidió que la cuidara. Intenté salvarla, pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano.<br/>—La interrogaremos cuando despierte —comentó Tonks, luego se dirigió a Luna —. ¿Se encuentra bien?<br/>—Tiene heridas profundas, pero Neville hizo un buen trabajo con ella.<br/>Durante varios minutos, nadie dijo ninguna palabra. Ese tipo de situaciones no era ninguna novedad. Continuamente muggles e hijos de muggles eran perseguidos y asesinados. La Orden del Fénix no había desaparecido, pero sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaran, sus acciones no parecían ser suficiente.<br/>—Un pajarito en la mansión Lestrange me ha dicho algo muy interesante, si está en lo correcto, podríamos encontrar una forma de salvar a Harry —Neville fue el primero en hablar.<br/>—¿Hablas de Harry Potter? —preguntó Tonks, su tono de voz indicaba incredibilidad.<br/>—Sí.<br/>—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Tonks.<br/>Dos años atrás Voldemort había anunciado al mundo la muerte de Harry Potter, pero su cuerpo sin vida nunca fue mostrado. Tonks había escuchado muchos rumores acerca de Harry Potter, personas que afirmaban haberlo visto en los lugares más insólitos. También había escuchado a personas asegurando ser Harry Potter. Tonks no entendía el motivo de eso, suponía que había sido el mismo que impulsó a muchos a afirmar ser mortífagos. Los carroñeros los atacaban, esperando conseguir alguna recompensa, pero los mortífagos no, todos ellos parecían más que seguros de la imposibilidad de que Harry Potter regresara.<br/>—Proviene de una fuente muy confiable, la misma que me ha informado de varios ataques a pueblos muggles. Dijo que cuando limpiaba el sótano escuchó el sonido de alguien siendo torturado. Bellatrix no permite que nadie, ni siquiera los esclavos, entren a esa zona.<br/>—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que es Harry?<br/>—Dice que lo visita cada vez que se escucha un rumor sobre Harry Potter. Sé que no es seguro, pero es nuestra única esperanza y aún si no fuera Harry, no podemos permitir que alguien continúe siendo torturado por Bellatrix.<br/>Para Neville fue inevitable recordar a sus padres y la forma en que murieron. Los sanadores dijeron que se trataba de algo necesario, que era imposible seguir manteniéndolos en San Mungo cuando las posibilidades de recuperación eran nulas. Incluso se atrevieron a afirmar que un Aveda Kedavra había sido lo más piadoso. Neville sabía que, si eso hubiera sido cierto, le habrían preguntado a su abuela e incluso le habrían dado la opción de cuidarlos. Nada de lo que dijeran le haría dejar de ver la muerte de sus padres como una advertencia de los mortífagos.<br/>—No estoy pidiendo que me ayuden —agregó —, solo quería que estuvieran al tanto de mis planes.<br/>—Ir solo sería un suicidio, pero nada de lo que diga te haría cambiar de opinión. Luna podría solicitar algunos refuerzos, mientras tanto, yo te acompañaré —le dijo Tonks, por el tono de sus palabras era evidente que no aceptaría un no como respuesta —. Quiero creer que lo que dices es cierto, tiene que ser así.<br/>—También iré —se ofreció Luna.<br/>—No, tú quédate. Te necesitamos aquí, tus conocimientos en medicina son necesarios, y… —Neville calló, incapaz de continuar. Todos los días salía en busca de información o como apoyo de los equipos de rescate, pero era incapaz de lidiar con la idea de que Luna estuviera en peligro. Una vez la creyó muerta, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la situación se repitiera.<br/>—No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, sé cuidarme sola.<br/>La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de tres personas. Los tres se encontraban en condiciones deplorables, pero solo uno de ellos conservaba la consciencia, siendo este quien con levitaba a sus compañeros. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sangre y tierra, sus ropas rasgadas dejaban ver varias heridas profundas.<br/>—Soy yo, Dean Thomas. Partí el jueves para ayudar a un poblado muggle bajo ataque junto a cinco de mis ex compañeros de Hogwarts. Éramos Seamus Finnigan, a mi derecha, Oliver Wood, a mi izquierda, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell y Lavender Brown murieron en batalla. —les dijo el mago que acaba de llegar —, Logramos expulsar a los mortífagos, pero no puedo garantizar que no hubo prisioneros.<br/>Dean Thomas se desmayó en cuanto terminó de hablar. De no haber sido por la rápida intervención de Tonks, Neville y Luna, el mago junto a sus amigos se hubieran golpeado fuertemente contra el piso. Los levitaron hasta las camillas, para la fortuna de los recién llegados, había suficiente espacio para ellos.<br/>—Vayan por Harry —les dijo Luna mientras cerraba las heridas de Oliver, de los tres era el que más grave se encontraba —, puedo encargarme de ellos en lo que llega Padma. Harry los necesita ahora.<br/>—Cuida de Teddy, si no regreso, dile a Remus que lo amo.<br/>Tonks se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba junto a Remus y el hijo de ambos. Como Remus había salido en una misión, solo se encontró con el hijo de ambos. El pequeño se encontraba dormido. Una parte de ella quería despertarlo, poder ver su sonrisa una vez antes de irse a una misión de la que probablemente no regresaría, pero prefirió dejarlo dormir un poco más. Se dijo que, quizás, las cosas eran mejor de ese modo.<br/>Neville besó los labios de Luna. Era algo que solía hacer antes de partir en una misión. Estaba dispuesto a morir, era algo que tenía en claro desde que se había unido a la rebelión en Hogwarts, pero odiaría el hacerlo sin despedirse de Luna, sin besarla una última vez.<br/>—No debiste hacerlo —le dijo la sanadora —, porque no es un adiós, los dos regresarán, y lo harán con Harry. Y yo estaré aquí para tratar sus heridas.<br/>—Cuando todo esto termine ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?<br/>—¿Es necesario preguntarlo? Creo que ya conoces mi respuesta.<br/>—Lo sé, pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios.<br/>—Podría casarme contigo en cualquier momento.<br/>—Una boda es motivo de alegría y no quiero que tu boda no sea un recuerdo amargo para ti.<br/>Neville rió con amargura. Desde que Voldemort había tomado el poder, sus seguidores eran los únicos que pasaban por un buen momento. <br/>—Si es con la persona que amo, incluso en medio del infierno sería un recuerdo grato.<br/>—Si nos casaramos y estuviera rodeado por el enemigo podría pensar que no importa morir porque lo hice defendiendo mis ideales y no tengo nada pendiente, no quiero que eso pase, quiero pensar que al final de todo este caos hay algo esperando por mí. <br/>Neville y Tonks dejaron una nota con la información de su salida. Se trataba de una regla no escrita entre los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, todos debían dejar escrito el lugar al que se dirigían y brindar información confidencial que pudiera servirles para reconocerlos. Estando en guerra ninguna medida de seguridad era considerada como paranoia.<br/>Aparecerse hubiera sido la opción más rápida, pero no era posible. Todos en la Orden del Fénix lo sabían, nadie podía ingresar a la mansión Lestrange sin contar con una autorización de alguien que se encontrara dentro de la misma. Esto había originado muchos rumores acerca de lo que pudiera encontrarse dentro de la mansión de la mortífaga más leal a Voldemort.<br/>Neville se escondió en uno de los arbustos cercanos a la mansión. Tenía instrucciones de hacerlo y, aunque tuviera dudas acerca de la lealtad de su contacto, temía más a las consecuencias que podría traerle su desobediencia. Neville era consciente de todo lo que arriesgaba en esa misión.<br/>—¿Tienes una idea de cómo entraremos? —le preguntó Tonks.<br/>—Tengo un contacto en la mansión, si estoy en lo correcto, aparecerá en cualquier momento.<br/>La espera terminó cuando el elfo doméstico de los Lestrange apareció. Este llevaba consigo a un bebé dentro de su carriola. Aunque Neville y Tonks no tenían idea de quién podría ser ese bebé, no se preocuparon en descubrir su identidad. No parecía estar en problemas y en ese momento ellos tenían otros asuntos que resolver.<br/>Neville tomó una piedra y se la lanzó, teniendo especial cuidado de no lastimar a nadie o de llamar la atención de personas indeseadas. El elfo doméstico se tomó unos pocos segundos en llegar al lugar en donde ellos se encontraban, pero a él le pareció una eternidad.<br/>—Los amos salieron de la mansión, pero hay mortífagos custodiando el sótano. No creo que se acerquen a la amita, pero si la ven, no la involucren, es solo una niña. Síganme —le dijo el elfo doméstico antes de continuar con las tareas que los Lestrange le habían encomendado.<br/>—Yo me quedaré aquí —le dijo Tonks —. Encárgate del rescate en lo que yo me aseguro de crear una distracción.<br/>Neville dudó por unos instantes. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a Tonks sola, pero confiaba en que ella pudiera manejar la situación. De las opciones que tenían, esa parecía ser la más rentable. Su experiencia como aurora la hacía la más adecuada para esa tarea.<br/>Después de que Tonks hiciera explotar una de las paredes de la mansión, Neville siguió al elfo doméstico hasta la entrada del sótano. Twinky no quiso llevarlo más allá, pues aseguraba que debía cuidar de la bebé y que no podía exponer a la amita a lo que se encontraba en ese lugar.<br/>Con un sencillo encantamiento logró dejar inconsciente al único mortífago que custodiaba al prisionero del sótano. Ató al mortífago, no quería asesinarlo, pero tampoco que este le impidiera concluir con su misión. Estaba cubierto de sangre y otras cosas que no supo ni quiso reconocer. Estaba débil y delgado, sus huesos eran visibles en varias zonas y en otras se marcaban a través de la piel. Su respiración era casi imperceptible y la única señal de que se encontraba con vida. Algo que, Neville dudaba, continuaría de permanecer en ese lugar.<br/>Abrió la puerta de la celda con su varita y con mucho cuidado, cargó al prisionero. En cuanto lo hizo notó que su estado era peor de lo que había imaginado. Pesaba muy poco, probablemente no más que una pluma. Su respiración era muy baja, casi imperceptible, esta era la única señal de que estaba con vida.<br/>Neville sintió nauseas. Había luchado contra los mortífagos por más de tres años, pero no se acostumbraba a la crueldad de estos y dudaba que en algún momento pudiera hacerlo. Atacó a los mortífagos antes de que estos pudieran ser conscientes de su presencia. No los asesinó, pero sí se aseguró de que no pudieran despertar en varios días.<br/>—Será mejor que nos demos prisa —le dijo Tonks, su respiración era agitada —, podrían llegar refuerzos en cualquier momento.<br/>Se alejaron lo más rápido que podían hacerlo mientras que cargaban a un hombre inconsciente. No fueron lo suficientemente rápidos pues se encontraron con un grupo de mortífagos antes de llegar a un lugar donde se pudiera usar la aparición. La velocidad con la que llegaron y el hecho de que se hubiera pedido refuerzos cuando en teoría solo se trataba una rebelde hicieron que las sospechas de Neville crecieran. El hombre al que cargaban debía jugar un papel demasiado importante en la guerra para que tomaran tantas medidas.</p><p>Capítulo 2: Todavía queda algo por lo que luchar<br/>Neville no quería asesinar a nadie. Sabía que estando en una guerra sería ingenuo creer que nunca se encontraría en una situación en la que matar o morir fueran sus únicas opciones, pero prefería evitarlo. El joven mago tenía la firme convicción de que sus ideales eran lo único que lo diferenciaban de los mortífagos. Neville no quería ser como ellos, no quería convertirse en un monstruo.<br/>Los mortífagos frente a él parecían ser fuertes. Neville esperaba que esa impresión fuera equivocada. Ver a Tonks y al hombre que cargaba hicieron que se lo replanteara. La primera podía luchar, pero en su condición no duraría mucho tiempo, el segundo parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por respirar.<br/>Mentalmente se reprochó por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Admitía que la situación era difícil, pero siempre lo había sido. Se dijo que esa era una excusa para rendirse y que de hacerlo sería mejor que se rindiera pues sería absurdo esperar que su fuerza fuera la necesaria para pelear y sobrevivir.<br/>Logró dejar inconsciente al mortífago que se encontraba más cerca, pero no logró esquivar el maleficio que le lanzó el mortífago que estaba detrás. Podía sentir la zona del impacto adolorida, pero no quiso mirar en esa dirección, sabía que era algo que no podía permitirse. Tonks lo desarmó antes de que pudiera repetir su último ataque.<br/>—Entréganos al prisionero y los dejaremos ir —le dijo ser quien parecía ser el líder.<br/>Era mentira y ellos lo sabían.<br/>Tonks le respondió con un “confringo”, ataque que fue efectivo. Neville no le reprochó por esa acción, de hecho, era algo que pensaba hacer. No creía ninguna de las palabras del mortífago, estaba convencido que no los dejaría libres, no estaba seguro si los asesinaría o torturaría para saber lo que los había llevado a rescatar al hombre que cargaba.<br/>La llegada de refuerzos fue muy oportuna. No solo les crearon una oportunidad de escape, sino que derrotaron a los mortífagos que poco antes los había rodeado. Remus y George pudieron controlar la situación en pocos minutos e incluso evitar que pudiera pedir refuerzos.<br/>                      …………………………………………………….   <br/>Luna sintió nauseas cuando vio al hombre que rescataron de la mansión Lestrange. Era algo que solía pasarle cada vez que atendía a un herido. Pese a lo visto no podía aceptar ni acostumbrarse a lidiar con las secuelas de la guerra ni las marcas del odio. Ver a alguien herido o a un muerto, incluso si pertenecía al bando enemigo era algo que afectaba a Luna.<br/>Lo primero que hizo Luna fue revisar el cuerpo de su paciente, buscando las heridas que pudieran poner en peligro la vida del hombre frente a ella. Ninguna había tocado algún órgano vital y Luna estaba bastante segura de saber el motivo, sabía quién las había infligido y tenía una sospecha sobre el motivo, siempre era el mismo.<br/>Las cicatrices que el hombre tenía no eran nada nuevo para ella, las había visto en muchos de los pacientes que había atendido, personas a las que habían rescatado después de ser torturadas por largos periodos. No siempre era por información, todos en la Orden del Fénix sabían que Bellatrix Lestrange disfrutaba de torturar a sus víctimas más que del asesinato.  <br/>Su rostro estaba desfigurado. Uno de sus ojos había sido destrozado por completo y reconstruirlo sería difícil, incluso con magia. De momento todo lo que podía hacer era extraerlo para evitar una posible infección. La magia curativa relacionada con los ojos era en extremo delicada y a Luna le faltaba mucha experiencia para poder emplearla.<br/>—¿Cho, podrías prepararme una poción para hacer crecer dientes?<br/>—No puedo. Colín tuvo una recaída y debo asegurarme de que su temperatura se mantenga estable. También tengo que revisar a Tonks, no me gusta nada la herida que tiene en su abdomen. Pídele ayuda a Parvati, creo que todavía le queda algo de poción.<br/>—Espero que sí.<br/>Luna le envió un patronus a Parvati, esperando obtener una respuesta positiva cuanto antes. Su paciente solo tenía un diente en su boca y por la forma en que sus encías se veían, era fácil de deducir que el hechizo que usaron para extraerlas era especialmente doloroso.<br/>—Vine en cuanto pude —escuchó decir a Natasha Jackson, la mejor doctora en la Orden del Fénix y su maestra —. Espero no haber llegado tarde.<br/>—Estuve tratando a nuestro paciente —le dijo Luna después de devolverle el saludo —, solo he cerrado las heridas más profundas, espero haber hecho lo correcto.<br/>—Lo hiciste —le dijo su maestra —. Será mejor que comience a desinfectar las heridas cuanto antes y trate esos huesos rápido.<br/>—¿Voy por la poción crece-huesos?<br/>—No —la doctora examinó los huesos de su paciente —. No te negaré que muchos de sus huesos, la mayoría están rotos, pero él no soportaría el efecto de la poción, el dolor podría matarlo o hacerlo perder la cordura completamente, si es que todavía no lo ha hecho. Por ahora debemos darle una poción para que se calme, tratar las heridas más graves y ayudarlo a recuperar las fuerzas.<br/>Luna le extendió a su maestra las pociones que le pidió y una vez terminaron de esterilizar sus heridas comenzaron a realizar varios contrahechizos y maleficios. Retirar la magia negra de su cuerpo fue algo que les tomó horas y que no pudieron terminar. El esfuerzo que hicieron fue tan grande que necesitaron de horas para poder restaurar sus niveles de magia.<br/>Luna se encargó de desinfectar las heridas. Utilizó una toalla húmeda y una de las pociones que Parvati y George habían desarrollado el año pasado. Lentamente las heridas se fueron cerrando, dejando pequeñas cicatrices casi imperceptibles. El estado de ese hombre sguía siendo lamentable.<br/>—George —lo llamó Luna —. Necesito que me traigas los ingredientes de esta lista.<br/>—Estaré de vuelta antes de que puedas notar mi ausencia.<br/>Luna esperaba que fuera así. Eran muchos los heridos y las medicinas comenzaban a escasear. Casos como el hombre frente a ella le indicaban que no podían perder el tiempo. Comenzó a limpiar las heridas, teniendo especial cuidado de no causarle más dolor del que ya sentía. Vendarlo fue más complicado de lo que pensó, cada vez que aplicaba una venda tenía la sensación de que podría romperlo.<br/>En cuanto terminó de aplicar el vendaje se dirigió a la camilla que Neville ocupaba. Era algo que había querido hacer desde que lo había visto llegar, pero prefirió postergar. Sabía que Neville lo hubiera preferido de ese modo. Ella no era la única sanadora por lo que sabía podía confiar en sus camaradas.<br/>—¿Está bien? —le preguntó a Padma.<br/>—Sí —respondió, Luna pudo notar lo agotada que se encontraba, no la culpaba, no había dormido en más de 32 horas —, perdió mucha sangre, pero he podido detener la hemorragia. Tonks me ha dicho el maleficio que usaron, fue una suerte que supiera cómo contrarrestarlo.<br/>—Deberías ir a descansar.<br/>—Tú también —respondió Padma, no parecía molesta —. ¿Lo harás?<br/>La respuesta de Luna fue una sonrisa nerviosa. No podía decirle a Padma que lo haría sin mentir. Sabía que no podría dormir incluso si lo intentara. El solo saber que muchos de sus camaradas estaban heridos o en peligro. Algo que también le pasaba a Padma.<br/>Acarició la mano de Neville. Se sentía fría, demasiado para su gusto. Cuando lo vio llegar no se veía tan grave, la sangre de su brazo era la única señal de que había sido herido. Pasados unos minutos se desmayó. Si se hubieran demorado unos minutos más en tratarlo no habría podido sobrevivir la noche.<br/>—¿Crees que tenga frío?<br/>—¿Podrías traer unas sábanas? Debe haber algunas en el sótano.<br/>Luna asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse al sótano. Las pocas sabanas que encontró estaban rotas y un tanto sucias, pero cumplían con su propósito y ellos no podían comprar nuevas. No era solo el hecho de que carecían de dinero, incluso teniéndolo eran pocos los lugares donde eran recibidos y en estos lugares estaban faltos de recursos.<br/>Le dejó las sábanas y regresó con su paciente. La forma en que se movía le indicaban que algo andaba mal con él. Revisó su frente y comprobó que tenía fiebre. Se apresuró en colocar varios paños húmedos en un intento por hacer que su temperatura corporal disminuyera. La expresión en su rostro le indicó que había funcionado. Luna repitió ese procedimiento por varias horas. En más de una ocasión tuvo que luchar por no quedarse dormida, pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvo segura de que la fiebre había pasado.<br/>—Ve por algo de comida —le dijo Remus —. Te avisaré cuando George esté de vuelta, mientras tanto trata de descansar.<br/>Luna le dedicó una última mirada al hombre en la camilla antes de retirarse. No quería hacerlo, pero el hambre que experimentaba comenzaba a provocarle náuseas y el sueño hacía que formular pensamientos coherentes fuera más complicado. Quería ayudar, pero sabía que en su estado solo sería un estorbo.<br/>Cuando despertó comprobó que Remus no cumplió con su palabra. George regresó con lo que le pidió y Parvati se había encargado de preparar los medicamentos. En ningún momento consideró reclamarles, sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas y que habían podido arreglárselas sin su intervención.<br/>—Es Harry Potter —le dijo Remus, era evidente lo mucho que le dolía ver el estado en el que se encontraba quien una vez fue su estudiante —, incluso con magia va a ser difícil que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, su cuerpo se encuentra demasiado deteriorado.<br/>—Harry es fuerte. Si ha logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora, también logrará reponerse.<br/>—Esperemos que así sea.<br/>Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien hablara. Luna sabía que todos los que estaban presentes tenían sus preguntas, que algunos incluso estaban considerando rendirse. Remus había dicho que sería poco probable que pudiera ser el de antes, ella sabía que no lo decía solo por sus heridas físicas. Era consciente de que, incluso si lograra despertar, era muy probable que hubiera perdido la cordura.<br/>—Cambiaré las vendas de Harry.<br/>                         ………………………………………………………..  <br/>Lo primero que hizo la niña que Neville rescató fue intentar huir. Era pequeña, pero logró dejar inconsciente a Cho, la enfermera que había estado cuidando de ella hasta ese entonces. Hubiera hecho lo mismo con Luna si esta no hubiera podido tranquilizarla.<br/>—Estas entre amigos. Soy Luna y puedes confiar en mí.<br/>—Soy Emily —respondió un poco más calmada, por la forma en que veía el lugar era de suponer que seguía desconfiando.<br/>—Este es el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, nosotros somos los chichos buenos que luchamos contra la tiranía del que no debe ser nombrado.<br/>—Me alegra escuchar eso —Emily lloraba, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad —. Los he estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Mi maestra... ella dijo que eran los únicos que podían evitarlo.<br/>—¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?<br/>—Sí, deben detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.<br/>—¿Demasiado tarde para qué? —preguntó Luna. Había algo en la voz de esa niña que le indicaba que ella sabía más de lo que decía.<br/>—Antes de que nos destruya a todos.<br/>Luna abrazó a la niña en un intento de darle confort. Una humedad que se extendía sobre su hombro le hizo saber que ella estaba llorando. La abrazó con fuerza y, aunque el llanto se hizo más intenso, Luna supo que era lo que necesita. Ella no solía guardar rencor, ni siquiera solía enojarse con aquellos que la llamaban lunática o escondían sus casas. Pero después de ver todo el daño que causaban los mortífagos comenzó a sentir odio. Aborrecía todo el sufrimiento que causaban, el que tomaran a tantas personas inocentes y las esclavizaran, odiándolas por su origen o por la falta de magia en su sangre.<br/>—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Tonks, ninguno de las dos la había visto llegar. Su voz, aunque severa no llegaba a ser agresiva.<br/>—Soy Emily, aprendiz de alquimista.<br/>Luna había escuchado de los alquimistas. Para nadie era un secreto su existencia. Nicolás Flamel era el más conocido de ellos y también el último que se conocía. Eran muchos los que aseguraban que con la muerte de Flamel se habían extinguido, pero Luna y su padre estaban convencidos de lo contrario. Aunque Luna deseaba que su padre estuviera allí para escuchar sobre alquimia, sabía que estaba en un lugar más seguro.<br/>—Normalmente no salimos del bosque, pero mi maestra —Luna notó como el rostro de Emily se ensombrecía al hablar de su maestra —, ella quería estudiar los campos de concentración por sí misma. El cara de serpiente planea acabar con la vida de cientos de miles.<br/>—Eso ya lo sabemos —le interrumpió Cho, pese a sus palabras no había malas intenciones en su voz —, los mortífagos quieren borrar la existencia de todos los que no sean sangre pura.<br/>—Esclavizarlos es solo la primera parte, cuando tenga la piedra filosofal podrá convertirse en un dios.<br/>—¿Estás segura?<br/>—Mi maestra lo comprobó por sí misma ¿no les parece extraño que solo mate cuando conquista un poblado? <br/>Un profundo silencio de produjo después de que Emily dijera esas palabras. No se trataba de un pensamiento ajeno a ellos. Luna había escuchado más de una vez acerca de lo inusual de la conducta de Voldemort. Las persecuciones que realizó fueron tan violentas que mantener el secreto de la magia no fue algo posible.<br/>—¿Han escuchado acerca de la piedra Filosofal? —Emily continuó hablando.<br/>Todo lo que Luna sabía de la piedra Filosofal era porque su padre se lo había contado. Sabía que Nicolás Flamel había tenido una y que esta era la llave para conseguir la vida eterna, algo que todos, en la Orden, sabían que Voldemort anhelaba, probablemente más que la aniquilación de todos los muggles e hijos de muggles.<br/>—Imposible, hace años Dumbledore destruyó la piedra filosofal.<br/>—Él quiere crear una. La materia prima son vidas humanas. Para ello, ha estado creando un círculo de transmutación en todo el país. Mi maestra —Emily hizo una pausa, hablar de su maestra le resultaba doloroso. Nadie la presionó a hablar, algo que internamente agradeció —, y yo encontramos una forma de evitarlo, con otro círculo de transmutación que anule los efectos del primero.<br/>—Cuenten con nosotros —le dijo Neville —, evitaremos que cree la piedra filosofal y que siga haciendo más daño.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Despertar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry Potter ha despertado y se encuentra con un mundo que odia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 3: Despertar </p><p>Cuando Harry despertó su visión era borrosa. Sus ojos necesitaron varios minutos para adaptarse al lugar en el que se encontraba. Descubrir que estaba en un lugar desconocido no le pareció extraño, aunque tampoco le inspiró tranquilidad. Esperaba que Bellatrix lo visitara en cualquier momento y lo tortura.<br/>El dolor que experimentaba era menor, pero Harry no lo tomó en cuenta. Buscó con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle a escapar, comprobando que había demasiadas. Esto último le resultó sospechoso. Sus manos y pies no estaban encadenados y la puerta estaba abierta. Había varias camillas a su alrededor y por la forma en que se movían parecían estar ocupadas.<br/>Esto último le pareció extraño. Trató de buscar alguna explicación, pero su mente difícilmente formular pensamientos coherentes. Morir era la opción más sencilla, decirle a Voldemort como había regresado de la muerte y ofrecerle su lealtad. El dolor se detendría, pero dudaba que pudiera encontrar la calma. El saber que le falló a sus amigos, a sus conocidos sería algo que nunca dejaría de atormentarlo. Dumbledore le habló de una profecía y Harry estaba convencido de que él era el único que podía hacer algo para detener al lord oscuro.<br/>Harry era consciente de todo lo que ocurría fuera de su celda. Bellatrix le informaba acerca de todas las capturas de muggles y los hijos de muggles que eran torturados o asesinados. Con cada día que pasaba su odio se hacía más intenso. No era solo su deseo de salvar a sus amigos, eran sus ansias de venganza y la convicción de que era el único que podía hacerlo.<br/>Cuando su mente comenzó a aclararse se preguntó si estaba muerto. Trató de recordar la primera vez que experimentó la muerte y no encontró ninguna similitud. Se preguntó si Dumbledore aparecería una vez más para ofrecerle una forma de regresar al mundo de los vivos y por unos instantes consideró rechazarla. Después de todo el dolor que había experimentado y las historias que Bellatrix le había contado era difícil mantener las esperanzas de que el futuro fuera mejor.<br/>Ver a Luna llorar hizo que la situación fuera aún más confusa. Podía estar equivocado, pero no recordaba haberla visto llorar en el pasado. Siempre parecía tener una aptitud optimista sin importar lo mal que pudieran verse las cosas. Lo más extraño es que ella parecía llorar de felicidad y murmurar unas palabras que le resultaron inentendibles.<br/>Llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Luna y lo apretó con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Estaba convencido de que la mujer frente a él era Bellatrix tratando de engañarlo una vez más y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se divirtieron a costa de él, incluso si eso el castigo eran varias maldiciones imperdonables u otro tipo de tortura cortesía de la retorcida mente de la mortífaga.<br/>Un hechizo impactó contra él. Cuando recuperó la consciencia notó que estaba rodeado de varios amigos, pero seguía negándose a aceptar que fueran reales. Intentó moverse, solo para descubrir que se encontraba atado.<br/>Intentó moverse aun sabiendo que de nada servía para deshacerse de las ataduras mágicas. Gritó y maldijo a la mujer que lo mantuvo prisionero durante dos años hasta que se quedó ronco. Sentir la mano de Luna sobre su mejilla lo hizo sentir confundido. Él estaba seguro de que era Bellatrix disfrazada y había esperado que lo abofeteara del mismo modo en que lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.<br/>—Soy yo, Luna —la voz de Luna era dulce y gentil, algo que Bellatrix jamás podría imitar.<br/>Harry dejó de moverse y Luna continuó acariciando su rostro. La dulzura de su tacto hacía que lentamente comenzara a relajarse y la dulzura de su voz le inspiraba una paz que no había sentido durante un largo tiempo.<br/>—Descuida, estás entre amigos.<br/>Luna deshizo el hechizo que lo mantenía cautiverio y él fue incapaz de atacarla. El enojo y la desesperación ya no le impedían ver que ella era Luna, la misma a la que había conocido durante su quinto año de Hogwarts y que le había entregado su amistad incondicional. <br/>—Debes tener hambre.<br/>Luna tomó la bandeja que estaba a su lado y comenzó a alimentar a Harry. Al principio el mago había tenido sus dudas. La desconfianza no había desaparecido del todo en él y la comida que le ofrecían era una masa que no se veía realmente comestible. Al final aceptó y, aunque su estómago resintió la comida, no llegó a vomitar, algo que hubiera hecho de tratarse de un alimento más sólido. <br/>—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó Harry, su voz era ronca debido al tiempo que había pasado sin hablar.<br/>—Tres semanas —respondió Cho.<br/>La forma en que Cho cambiaba sus vendas le hacía pensar a Harry que ella le ocultaba algo o era su presencia lo que le causaba repulsión. <br/>—Creí que había sido más tiempo.<br/>Para Harry había parecido una eternidad el tiempo que estuvo prisionero en la mansión Lestrange. Bellatrix solía torturarlo constantemente, incluso cuando no estaba a su lado. Su celda había sido construida de modo que pudiera sobrevivir, pero no recuperarse por completo.<br/>—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?<br/>—Acabo de decirtelo, tres semanas —respondió Cho algo confundida —, avísame si te duele algo, iré por comida, debes estar hambriento. <br/>Luna y Cho se habían encargado de cuidar de Harry desde el momento en que había sido rescatado. Pasaron noches en vela verificando sus signos vitales o preparando sus medicinas. Tratar las heridas de su cuerpo era difícil, incluso con magia. El no hablarle acerca de la guerra era un acuerdo del que nadie habló, pero que todos aceptaron sin reclamos.<br/>—¿Cuándo me darán de alta? —preguntó Harry, su tono de voz carecía de cualquier matiz de amabilidad.<br/>—Probablemente mañana, todo depende de los resultados de los exámenes que te haremos en la noche.<br/>—Bien —respondió Harry, no parecía más animado.<br/>La forma en que Harry habló le hizo sospechar a Cho que, sin importar los resultados de esos exámenes, Harry seguiría con sus propios planes. Mentalmente se lamentó por lo mucho que había cambiado. Sabía que era Harry Potter, pero no lograba reconocerlo. No estaba del todo equivocada.<br/>Harry Potter tenía una misión. Era algo en lo que había estado pensando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era algo que había tenido en claro incluso antes de despertar en el Cuartel Principal de la Orden del Fénix. Cada vez que escuchaba a Bellatrix hablar le era inevitable pensar en la profecía y con ello su odio crecía. Un pensamiento hacía eco en su mente y era que solo él podría detenerlo.<br/>—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? —le preguntó Cho, temerosa por lo que sus palabras pudieran provocarle o lo que él pudiera hacerle. El que un jarrón a su derecha explotara le hizo saber que había ocurrido lo que tanto temía —. ¿Tienes hambre?<br/>—¿Qué ha estado haciendo la Orden del Fénix? ¿Sigue existiendo?<br/>—Misiones —respondió Cho algo insegura —, este es el cuartel principal de la Orden del Fénix, hay muchos extendidos a lo largo del país donde se protegen a los muggles y atienden a los heridos.<br/>—¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? Ellos estaban viajando conmigo ¿Los Weasley están bien?<br/>—Los Weasley están intercambiando provisiones en uno de los poblados que protegemos… creo que pronto estarán de regreso.<br/>Harry sujetó la mano de Cho con fuerza en un intento por hacerla hablar. Él estaba convencido de que ella mentía y quería conocer la verdad. Prefería que le dijeran si habían muerto antes de que intentaran protegerlo con engaños. Una visión llegó a su mente, en ella George y Cho se encontraban en una cueva. Ambos parecían buscar algo hasta que una serpiente mordió a Cho.<br/>—La próxima vez que vayas a una misión con George lleva antídoto para el veneno de serpiente y ten mucho cuidado de los lugares que pisas.<br/>—¿Cómo lo...? —preguntó Cho sorprendida —, no suelo salir mucho en misiones, soy una sanadora, pero en unas horas George y yo iremos por ingredientes. <br/>—Lo sé, eso es todo lo que importa.<br/>Harry pensó en Hermione y en la forma en que ella reaccionaría de estar allí. La imaginó insistiendo en que debería practicar oclumancia y pidiéndole que tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que veía. Esas visiones habían aparecido desde que regresó de la muerte. Sabía que no eran una trampa de Voldemort pues toda conexión entre ellos se rompió en el momento en que el mago oscuro destruyó el fragmento del alma que habitaba en él y sabía que eran visiones del futuro pues Bellatrix solía confirmaras cada vez que involucraban una tragedia.<br/>Harry no esperó por el resultado de los exámenes. Robó unas pociones que consideró necesarias y se marchó en cuanto estuvo seguro de que todos dormían. Se habían tomado muchas medidas para evitar el ingreso de indeseables, pero ninguna para evitar la salida de quienes se encontraban dentro.<br/>El número doce de Grinmauld Place no era un lugar seguro, Hogsmeade tampoco, pero decidió que debía visitarlos. Aunque únicamente contaba con una poción multijugos y una varita que había robado no se detuvo. No eran solo los recuerdos o su necesidad por abandonar los espacios cerrados. Necesitaba tener noticias de Hermione y sospechaba que las encontraría en ese lugar.<br/>No encontró a nadie, pero tampoco información. No sabía si fueron mortífagos, carroñeros, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pandilleros o una casualidad lo que había quemado ese lugar, pero sí que le sería imposible regresar o encontrar algo que pudiera serle de ayuda. Se dejó caer de rodillas sin importar si lo veían, ver destruido ese lugar era doloroso. Ver las ruinas de un lugar tan significativo hacía que la desesperanza se sintiera tan real, quizás más que en el hospital improvisado donde fue atendido.<br/>Su siguiente parada fue Las Tres Escobas. Sabía que estaría llena de enemigos, pero también de información. Sacarle información a un ebrio sería sencillo, sin contar todas las conversaciones que podría escuchar furtivamente. Mentalmente se dijo que todo estaría bien si no llamaba la atención. Todos lo creían muerto y, aunque sabía que Bellatrix lo buscaba, dudaba que ese lugar fuera una de sus opciones al ser tan peligroso y prácticamente suicida el visitarlo.<br/> Lo que encontró lo dejó sorprendido. A unos cuantos centímetros se encontraba Draco Malfoy. No fue difícil reconocerlo pues tenía su máscara plateada sobre la mesa, su cabello lucía tan platinado como recordaba, al igual que esa mirada y actitud de superioridad que parecía impresa en su rostro. Sin embargo, también había algo en él que lo hacía diferente, no sabía de qué se trataba, pero sí que le daba un aire de peligro.<br/>Para Harry era extraño que ningún mortífago usara una máscara. Los únicos que cubrían su rostro, por su actitud, parecían ser guardaespaldas o acompañantes, no estaba seguro. Recordó lo que Bellatrix le había dicho, acerca de cómo los sirvientes de Voldemort no debían ocultar su rostro porque se habían hecho con todo el poder y que su dominio se había extendido a territorios internacionales.<br/>Lo que más llamó su atención fue la mujer que acompañaba a Draco Malfoy. Su vestimenta le resultaba extraña, similar a la de todos los que usaban máscaras. En su espalda llevaba un tatuaje en forma de dragón, Harry pensaba que era demasiado llamativo. Lo que hizo que no pudiera apartar su mirada de ella por unos instantes era la sensación de conocerla.<br/>Estaba pensando en cómo preguntaría por Hermione cuando vio a un ebrio tropezar con Draco Malfoy. El que todos callaran le hizo sospechar que algo malo estaba por suceder. Muchos estaban ebrios, quizás demasiado para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero este no era el caso de notos.<br/>—Mátalo —le ordenó Draco Malfoy a la mujer enmascarada que lo acompañaba.<br/>Un corte fue todo lo que la mujer del antifaz necesitó para acabar con la vida de ese hombro. Harry estaba asqueado ante tal acción y ante la pasividad de los demás. Nadie, ni siquiera los trabajadores del local hicieron algo. Todos habían regresado a sus asuntos antes de que el cuerpo del hombre tocara el suelo.<br/>Harry se sintió molesto. No lograba entender cómo podían permanecer tan pasivos ante tal situación. Llevó su mano hasta la varita en su bolsillo, preguntándose mentalmente si debería intervenir. Sabía que todo estaba en su contra, estaba rodeado y ni siquiera contaba con la certeza de que la varita le funcionaría, sin embargo, quería hacerlo. Lo que Harry más deseaba era asesinar a todos los mortífagos, incluyendo a la mujer que acompañaba a Draco, pese a no saber si era o no una mortífaga.<br/>—Te estaba buscando —le dijo uno de los clientes del bar, Harry no estaba seguro de haberlo visto y dudaba fuera amigo de la persona cuya identidad estaba suplantando. Tomando en cuenta que era uno de los disfraces usados por la Orden no creyó que tuviera esa clase de problemas.<br/>Harry le mostró una botella vacía y fingió ebriedad. Estando en una cantina no creía que resultara extraño. El hombre lo empujó fuera del bar. Aunque Harry quiso oponerse consideró que lo mejor era dejarse llevar. No solo porque había fingido estar ebrio sino porque de hacerlo llamaría la atención, algo que en su situación no creía conveniente.<br/>—No hagas nada imprudente, soy Neville —si Harry no hubiera estado tan molesto habría notado que Neville ni siquiera había movido los labios.<br/>Harry tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que su rostro no lo delatara. Cuando dejó los cuarteles principales de la Orden del Fénix había estado seguro de que nadie podría localizarlo. Mentalmente se dijo que, si no decía su nombre, Neville no sabría su identidad. Algo que creía poco probable si él le había dado su nombre. También se dijo que era poco probable que el hombre al lado de él fuera Neville. Físicamente eran muy diferentes. Quien le hablaba era de contextura gruesa y de pequeña estatura. No tenía cabello, pero si un poblado bigote.<br/>—Me estoy comunicando a través de tu mente así que no hagas nada que pueda parecer extraño —continuó Neville —, sé que eres Harry Potter y sé qué es lo que planeas, si los asesinas no serás mejor que ellos y lo único que harás será delatarte. <br/>Harry tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantenerse sereno. Estaba confundido por la velocidad con que lo encontraron y molesto por todo lo que Neville sabía, pero lo que más le molestaba era la libertad con que la que los mortífagos actuaban. Le parecía indignante que ni siquiera se preocuparan por ocultar sus rostros. Bellatrix se lo había advertido, pero no quiso creer que fuera cierto.<br/>Draco Malfoy salió acompañado de la mujer del tatuaje de dragón. Su mirada se encontró con la de Harry y por unos instantes tuvo la sensación de que la conocía. Pero consideraba que eso era absurdo y que, de ser un rostro conocido, no podía tratarse de una amiga. Los mortífagos eran sus enemigos, no necesitaba que Bellatrix se lo dijera para saberlo.<br/>—Sígueme —le dijo Neville a través del pensamiento.<br/>Harry dudó por unos instantes. Estaba determinado a continuar con lo que había dejado, pero sabía que no tenía muchas opciones pues de negarse, llamaría la atención innecesariamente y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Especialmente si Voldemort sabía de su escape, algo que consideraba poco probable.<br/>Neville lo llevó a una pequeña casa aparte del pueblo. Una cabaña de madera, sencilla y pequeña, le faltaba poco para que se derrumbara, se notaba el sello mortífago en ella. Cuando Harry entró descubrió que por dentro la casa no solo era habitable, sino que también era cómoda y espaciosa.<br/>—Esta cabaña es segura —le dijo Neville —, es uno de los lugares en donde acostumbramos a reunirnos. Fue atacada por los mortífagos por lo que es poco probable que sepan que regresamos. Regresar a un lugar que fue tomado podría considerarse suicidio y es eso lo que lo hace seguro.<br/>—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?<br/>—Ya te lo dije, me comuniqué a través de tu mente —le dijo Neville —, no me he quedado sin hacer nada durante estos…<br/>Neville calló de pronto y Harry sabía el motivo. Desde que había despertado, todos en la Orden del Fénix parecían tratarlo con extremo cuidado. Evitaban muchos temas cuando estaban a su lado, especialmente los relacionados con la guerra e insistían en que su recuperación debía ser su prioridad. Aunque Harry sabía que no había reproche en las palabras de Neville le fue inevitable sentir culpa por el tiempo que estuvo prisionero.<br/>—Iré a buscar a Voldemort y lo mataré, aunque muera en el intento.<br/>—Harry —le dijo Neville serio—, ambos sabemos que necesitas más tiempo para recuperarte.<br/>—¿Sabes de la misión que me encargó Dumbledore antes de morir?<br/>—Sí —respondió. Neville estaba mintiendo, pero Harry no lo notó, en ese momento sus prioridades eran otras.<br/>—Soy el elegido, ese es mi destino.<br/>—¿Elegido?<br/>—Olvida lo que dije.<br/>—Perdona mi franqueza, pero siento que alguien debe decírtelo ¿Crees que puedes lidiar con el innombrable y su ejército tú solo? No tienes que hacerlo. Estamos juntos en esto y juntos somos más fuertes.<br/>—Si me siguen lo único que encontraran es la muerte.<br/>—No te sientas tan importante —le dijo Neville con un tono de voz que a Harry le resultó extraño, al menos viniendo de parte de su amigo. La guerra lo había cambiado, Harry no podía imaginar cuánto —, hace mucho que firmamos nuestra sentencia de muerte, lo hicimos desde el momento en que nos opusimos al innombrable y no vamos a permitir que esa sentencia se cumpla.<br/>Harry notó una fotografía del pequeño escritorio, sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos al identificar a las personas que aparecían en la fotografía. Eran Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville Hermione y él muy sonrientes saludando la cámara, pero esa sensación duro poco. La fotografía se resbaló de sus manos. El sonido que hizo al caer y romperse lo hizo sobresaltarse. Su visión comenzó a nublarse y perdió la sensibilidad en sus piernas, poco le faltó para caerse. Sabía que Neville le estaba gritando, pero solo podía percibir su voz como un débil eco.<br/>—Yo te lancé la maldición mortal —Voldemort hablaba de forma lenta y calmada, parecía tratar un tema casual. Lo único que delataba la furia que sentía era la presión que sus manos ejercían sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado —, vi cuando el maleficio impacto en tu cuerpo, entonces ¿por qué estás vivo?<br/>Harry no respondió. Bellatrix se había dedicado a torturarlo después de comprobar que seguía con vida. No empleó la magia, probablemente para evitar que enloqueciera. Tomó una daga, similar a la que usó para asesinar a Dobby y llenó su cuerpo de pequeños cortes. Dolorosos, pero nada que lo matara si eran cerrados antes de que perdiera demasiada sangre.<br/>—No es la primera vez que lo haces —continuó Voldemort, la furia en su voz se hacía más palpable —. ¿Qué tienes de especial? Dime, si te mato ahora ¿volverías a vivir? ¿Cambiaría el resultado si te asesino de una forma diferente?<br/>Harry no tenía su varita, pero quiso pelear. Intentó ponerse de pie. Patear, morder o arañar. Lo intentó de todo y ni siquiera pudo tocar al mago oscuro. Quería demostrarle que sin importar lo que hiciera no podía derrotarlo. Lo único que logró fue que el heredero de Sytherin riera a carcajadas.<br/>—Vendré después, espero que hasta entonces Bellatrix te haya enseñado a comportarte como debes.<br/>La visión de Harry se nubló nuevamente. Cuando abrió los ojos no se encontraba en una prisión sino en la cabaña que Neville le mostró. No era Voldemort quien le sonreía de manera burlona sino Neville que lo veía aterrado y lo sacudía de manera un tanto violenta.<br/>—¡Harry, Harrry! —lo llamaba Neville —. ¿Qué te pasa?<br/>—Nada, solo fue un recuerdo.<br/>—¿Solo un recuerdo? Te veías mal, no dejabas de gritar, creímos que... —Neville calló de pronto.<br/>—Iré por una poción para los nervios, la necesitas, Harry.<br/>Una mirada al brazo de Neville le bastó para saber que su amigo no le había dicho todo. Había sangre cerca de su codo y Harry estaba bastante seguro de que no la tenía antes de entrar a la cabaña. Un sentimiento de autodesprecio lo embargó al hacer ese descubrimiento. No había podido salvarse a sí mismo de Voldemort e incluso había lastimado a un amigo.<br/>—Ahora estás con nosotros —por más que lo intentaba, la voz de Neville no resultaba creíble. Harry sabía que su amigo no podía animar a nadie cuando la situación era tan terrible —. Será mejor que regresemos al cuartel. Luna puede darte una poción para dormir sin sueños.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ayuda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En una guerra por la pureza de la sangre resulta inevitable no involucrarse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 4: Ayuda</p><p>Bastó una señal de peligro para que Harry Potter abandonara el refugio. En cuanto supo que los mortífagos estaban involucrados se apresuró en ir en su búsqueda armado únicamente con una varita que no le pertenecía. Como Harry seguía desconociendo la forma en que los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix podían rastrearlo no pudo hacer nada para contrarrestarla o evitar que Neville y Luna lo encontraran en pocos minutos.<br/>Harry Potter corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el pedido de ayuda. Neville y Luna lo hicieron pocos minutos después. Se trataba de un pueblo rural. Las casas eran pequeñas, no más de tres casas contaban con más de un piso, pero la mayoría tenía una pequeña porción de tierra dedicada a la agricultura o ganadería.<br/>Ambos bandos se encontraban en situaciones deplorables, pero eran los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix quienes llevaban las de perder. Desde el inicio fueron minoría y habían perdido a gran parte de sus aliados. El atacar por sorpresa solo fue efectivo durante los primeros minutos, tiempo en el que los mortífagos pudieron pedir refuerzos y superarlos en número.<br/>Para los mortífagos no fue ningún reto saber que ellos eran enemigos. Las varitas en mano los identificaba como magos, pero carecían de algo que los identificara como seguidores de Voldemort. Todos los mortífagos se veían iguales, con sus largas túnicas negras y sus máscaras plateadas, era imposible reconocer al mago que portaba la marca tenebrosa.<br/>—¡Quietos! —gritó el que parecía ser el líder —. Él es Harry Potter, así que lo quiero vivo, pueden matar al resto.<br/>Harry no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse por el hecho de que su identidad fuera descubierta con tanta rapidez, menos para preguntarse qué métodos había usado Voldemort para rastrearlo o si había caído en una trampa. La mayoría de los mortífagos perdió el interés en los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y se lanzaron a su ataque.<br/>Apenas tuvo tiempo para lanzarse al suelo. Neville y Luna se apresuraron en adoptar una posición de defensa, ambos acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas y dispuestos a defender más que a atacar.<br/>Llegaron refuerzos para ambos bandos y aunque muchos estaban heridos la batalla se tornó más intensa. Todos los que luchaban lo hacían con la certeza de que morirían en la batalla y ciertamente ninguno estaba dispuesto a morir sin dar pelea. Incluso los muggles pelearon. No tenían varitas, pero sí armas, pistolas y cuchillos que usaron para enfrentar a un enemigo que no les era del todo desconocido.<br/>—No descuiden a Harry Potter —gritó el que parecía ser el líder de los mortífagos —, es él a quien el señor Tenebroso quiere.<br/>Harry Potter aprovechó el descuido de ese mortífago para lanzarle la maldición cruciatus. No funcionó. Harry no lo entendía. En el pasado Bellatrix le había dicho que esa maldición no podía conjurarse si le faltaba odio, pero dudaba que ese fuera el problema. Durante su cautiverio imaginó en incontables ocasiones torturar a sus enemigos y no entendía por qué no podía hacerlo cuando los tenía al frente.<br/>Probó con más hechizos y el resultado no fue diferente. Aunque a Harry Potter le causaba nauseas el solo pensar en volver a ser prisionero de Bellatrix no opuso resistencia en el momento en que un mortífago lo tomó. El que parecía su líder había dicho que lo querían a él así que asumió que en el momento en que lo atraparan dejarían el lugar.<br/>No estaba del todo equivocado. Lo que no tomó en cuenta fue que los mortífagos también tomaron como rehenes a Luna y a Neville en un descuido de estos, quienes preocupados al ver que había sido capturado, bajaron la guardia. Ninguno fue herido, pero dada las circunstancias en las que se encontraban esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar ya estaban siendo apresados por los mortífagos.<br/>—Bienvenidos a la mansión Malfoy —les dijo el mortífago que había atrapado a Harry Potter mientras que se quitaba la máscara —. ¿En serio, Potter? No puedo creer que hayas tardado tan poco en revelar tu ubicación —Draco Malfoy se dirigió a la chica de cabello castaño que lo había acompañado durante el ataque al pueblo muggle, era la mujer con el tatuaje —. Amaterasu, llévalos al calabozo y asegúrate de que no puedan escapar.<br/>Amaterasu no tenía una varita, pero no parecía necesitar de una para controlarlos. Un golpe en los cuellos de los magos prisioneros bastó para que estos perdieran la consciencia.<br/>Cuando Harry despertó se encontró en un calabozo, demasiado familiar para su gusto. Amaterasu se encontraba frente a ellos, observándolos fijamente. Harry no tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero tenía la sospecha de que no se había apartado en ningún momento.<br/>—Amaterasu —le dijo Luna cuando estuvo dentro de la celda —. Tú no eres uno de ellos, ayúdanos, únete a nosotros y serás libre.<br/>Ella no respondió. Harry no estaba seguro si fue su imaginación o si realmente percibió en la mirada de Amaterasu deseos de ayudarlos. A pesar de la firmeza que su cuerpo mostraba o lo amenazante que se veía la espada en su espalda, sus ojos lo que reflejaban era sufrimiento, uno que no lograba ni quería entender.<br/>—Nosotros somos los buenos —agregó Neville tenso —. Si odias como están las cosas, sabrás que lo correcto es ayudarnos.<br/>Nuevamente no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de la mujer con el tatuaje del dragón. Su rostro seguía inexpresivo y no hizo ningún intento por liberarlos. Neville y Luna insistieron y aunque en ningún momento fueron obligados a callar sus palabras, tampoco recibieron la ayuda que buscaban.<br/>Harry intentó tocar a Amateratsu y comenzó a sentirse mareado. Su cabeza le dolía y sus piernas le dolían. Su visión comenzó a tornarse oscura hasta que no pudo ver nada. No sabía si había recuperado el sentido pues podía ver nuevamente, pero las personas que lo acompañaban en esa celda no eran las que había visto al comenzar a sentirse mal.<br/>De repente estaba en medio de un campo de entrenamiento. Harry nunca había estado en uno de estos, pero Bellatrix le había contado lo suficiente como para que pudiera reconocerlos. Muchas mujeres, todas con diferentes uniformes de guerreras, se encontraban luchando, pero era una de ellas la que recibía la mayor atención.<br/>—¿Por qué debería ser ella quien se encargue de Harry Potter? Sé que quieres que sea una de tus kunoichis quien se haga cargo, pero Rebecca es la más fuerte, Harry Potter no tendrá oportunidad contra esa samurai.<br/>—Quizás —respondió Draco a regañadientes —, pero Amateratsu es especial, Potter no le haría daño de saber su identidad. <br/>—Y si la derrota al saberlo.<br/>—Será una graciosa ironía. <br/>La visión terminó en ese momento. Harry se sintió un tanto aliviado al saber que escaparía, pero también preocupado al confirmar lo que ya sospechaba. Amateratsu era alguien cercana a él. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Draco mintiera para que fuera su esclava la elegida para cazarlo, pero no creía que fuera así. Neville y Luna le pidieron ayuda y estaban sus ojos. Harry estaba seguro de haber visto esa mirada en otra parte.<br/>Unos encapuchados aparecieron de repente. Harry intentó oponerse. Su primer pensamiento fue que quienes lo estaban sacando a rastras del lugar eran mortífagos. No usaron varitas, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. Él se encontraba débil y sus captores no eran nada débiles. No dejó de intentar liberarse ni siquiera cuando los intrusos se detuvieron y lo liberaron del agarre. <br/>Luego vio a Amateratsu luchar contra uno de ellos, una mujer vestida de abeja y no supo qué pensar.<br/>—Síganme —escuchó que decía una voz masculina —. Tenemos poco tiempo. Nosotros somos de la resistencia.<br/>Harry los miró de manera desafiante. No tenía motivos para confiar y no planeaba hacerlo. Lo habían rescatado, eso no podía negarlo, sus ropas eran demasiado llamativas como para ser de mortífagos, pero tampoco podía afirmar que las personas frente a él no tuvieran sus propios planes o que quisieran utilizarlos para quedar bien ante el lord oscuro.<br/>Luna no parecía pensar lo mismo. En cuanto los enmascarados retomaron la carrera, ella también lo hizo. Neville no se devoró en seguir los pasos de su novia. Ver la forma en que ambos actuaban le hizo recordar a Harry porque deseaba trabajar juntos. Estaba convencido de que tener compañeros solo le generaría problemas, a él y a quienes lo rodeaban. Se dijo que debía dejarlos en un lugar seguro en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y continuar con la misión que Dumbledore le encomendó antes de morir.<br/>Harry no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie más muriera por su culpa.<br/>La necesidad de saber lo que pasaba con su carcelera lo hizo detenerse. No era algo que pudiera explicar, ni siquiera podía entender el motivo de su curiosidad. Volteó por unos momentos, encontrando que Amateratsu trataba de evitar que escaparon. Un hombre, cuyo rostro se encontraba cubierto por un antifaz y llevaba un traje de serpiente decidió luchar contra ella. Ambos usaban una espada como arma y los movimientos de ambos eran agresivos. Aunque Harry no sabía nada de ese estilo de combate tenía la certeza de que ambos espadachines tenían intensiones de acabar con la vida del otro.<br/>—Si no nos marchamos pronto —le dijo Luna desde lejos —, llegaran refuerzos y no podremos alejarnos.<br/>Harry no apartó la mirada de los dos espadachines. Ver tropezar al joven espadachín vestido de zorro hizo que las palabras de Luna tuvieran más peso. Se reincorporó con rapidez, pero no había ninguna garantía de que pudiera mantener a la mujer espadachín el tiempo necesario para poder huir.<br/>Comenzó a correr. En cuanto llegó hasta el lugar en el que sus amigos y los enmascarados hizo una pregunta que deseaba y consideraba necesario hacer. Pese a lo absurdo que esta pudiera parecer dada la situación en la que se encontraba, consideró que se trataba de algo que debía hacer.<br/>Se detuvieron en cuanto estuvieron en una zona alejada de la mansión Malfoy. Harry se dedicó a analizar a las personas que los rodeaban. Mentalmente los separó en tres grupos. Neville y Luna se encontraban en el de los aliados, los de trajes llamativos en el de desconocido y quienes presentaban signos de tortura en el de exprisioneros.<br/>—¿Quiénes son ustedes?<br/>—La Resistencia, creímos haberlo dicho —respondió quien parecía ser el líder, su atuendo era similar a un lobo.<br/>El que no dejara de correr en ningún momento ni le devolviera la mirada a Harry hizo que este sospechara aún más de las intenciones del líder del grupo. Contrario a Neville y Luna quienes mantuvieron el ritmo de su carrera.<br/>—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —insistió Harry, en ningún momento dejó de estar a la defensiva.<br/>—La Resistencia —repitió el del traje de lobo —. Somos un grupo que se dedica a proteger a los inocentes y a exterminar a los magos que acabaron con nuestra paz.<br/>—He escuchado de ustedes —continuó hablando Luna —, Parvati estará muy emocionada cuando sepan que son reales.<br/>—Nosotros somos de la Orden del Fénix, podríamos…<br/>—No trabajamos con magos —el hombre vestido de lobo se detuvo de pronto. Su mirada y tono de voz adquirieron un tono hostil e incluso amenazante. <br/>—¿Por qué? —preguntó Luna, demasiado ingenua como para notar el cambio en la actitud del enmascarado —. Si uniéramos fuerzas seríamos más fuertes y podríamos evitar más tragedias.<br/>—Típico de magos —comentó el del traje de lobo con amargura —. Será mejor que nos separemos en este punto, esperaremos a que regrese nuestro compañero.<br/>A Harry no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la forma en que el líder le hablaba a sus amigos. La forma en que se comportaba había hecho que perdiera la poca confianza que pudo tenerle en su momento. Tenía intenciones de hacer que se retractara de sus palabras, pero la intervención de una mujer vestida de tigresa lo detuvo.<br/>—Ignoren lo que dice este lobo, creo que resulta un poco obvio que no hemos tenido buenas experiencias con los magos.<br/>—No se preocupe, lo entendemos —respondió Luna. No había enojo o rencor en su voz, solo empatía y tranquilidad.<br/>Harry no perdonó al hombre vestido de lobo ni quiso entender sus motivos, pero decidió ignorarlo. Estaba más ocupado buscando rostros familiares entre el grupo de prisioneros. No encontró ninguno. La visión de Amateratsu lo atormentó con más fuerza. No podía negar que ella no había hecho nada para salvarlo, pero quería saber quién era y porque Draco aseguraba que ella era importante para él. <br/>—¿Rescataron a todos los prisioneros? —preguntó Harry.<br/>—A todos los que encontramos —respondió la mujer con disfraz de tigresa. Su voz sonaba apagada.<br/>—Me quedaré a tratar a los heridos —comentó Luna de pronto.<br/>La mayoría de los prisioneros habían podido caminar por sus propios medios, pero otros se encontraban en un estado tan lamentable que tuvieron que poder ser cargados para poder escapar. De todos ellos eran Harry, Luna y Neville quienes se encontraban en mejores condiciones al haber permanecido prisioneros durante poco tiempo.<br/>—En ese caso nos quedaremos a ayudar —le dijo la mujer con el traje de tigresa —, no sería correcto que los sacáramos de la prisión y los dejáramos expuestos.<br/>—Son magos —insistió el que vestía de lobo.<br/>—¿Acaso eso importa? —le reclamó la mujer vestida de tigresa —, rechazarlos por su origen no nos haría diferentes de los monstruos que nos cazan —luego se dirigió al grupo de magos —. Pueden llamarme Tigresa. No es mi verdadero nombre, es lo único que puedo decirles por motivos de seguridad. Todos tenemos el nombre del animal del que nos vestimos. Ignoren a Lobo, pueden quedarse con nosotros.<br/>—Cobra, Anguila, encárguense de la vigilancia —ordenó Lobo.<br/>Los mencionados golpearon sus frentes con los dedos simulando un gesto militar antes de cumplir con la orden recibida. Harry se preguntó si serviría de algo. Estando él dentro de la lista de los que escaparon y sin ninguna protección mágica era bastante probable que los encontraran. Cuando vio a la mujer espadachin enfrentarse a Amateratsu este parecía poder lidiar con la situación, pero el que no regresara le hacía sospechar lo peor. La actitud de los enmascarados le resultaba un tanto confusa.<br/>—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no nos encontraran?<br/>—¿Qué hay de su compañera? La que luchó contra Amateratsu.<br/>—Ella sabe a dónde nos dirigimos.<br/>—¿Cómo están tan seguros de que sobrevivirá?<br/>—Tiene que hacerlo —respondió Tigresa y Harry lo supo, no lo sabía, solo lo deseaba y confiaba en que sería de ese modo.<br/>Lobo señaló los árboles a su alrededor. Harry no entendía. Sabía que habían escapado a través de un bosque y que este era bastante frondoso. Más de una vez estuvo cerca de tropezar con una raíz o de perder de vista al grupo. Lo que dudaba era que hubiera alguna protección mágica que pudiera mantenerlos a salvo.<br/>—¿Has probado buscar una aguja dentro de un pajar? Este bosque funciona de manera similar y nosotros sabemos cómo ocultarnos. No nos subestimes por no lanzar chispitas con esos palitos que llaman varitas.<br/>Harry gruñó a modo de respuesta. No le gustaba la forma en que Lobo le hablaba. Lo único que lo detenía era el hecho de era gracias a él y a su grupo que pudieron escapar. Se sentía en deuda y aunque no tenía muchas intenciones de pagarla tampoco deseaba pagar con mal. Harry no bajó la guardia en ningún momento a pesar de que no hubo ningún incidente.<br/>—Necesitamos tratar las heridas más graves —comentó Oveja notablemente preocupada —, los que no necesiten ayuda urgente pueden ayudarnos o retirarse, no están obligados a nada.<br/>Aunque los conocimientos sobre medicina de Harry eran bastante limitados, eso no le impidió que se dedicara a ayudar a los heridos. Tuvieron que improvisar unas cuantas vendas con la ropa que llevaba para tratar a los más heridos y buscar provisiones para quienes estaban a punto de desfallecer por el hambre. Con una varita hubiera sido más sencillo, pero quienes podían utilizarla no tenían ninguna a mano ni tampoco los medios para lidiar con las secuelas de su encarcelamiento.<br/>La llegada de una mujer vestida de oso panda fue de mucha ayuda. Ella llegó con provisiones y un botiquín de emergencia que, a pesar de no tener todo lo que necesitaban, los sacó de apuros y salvó más de una vida. Le alegraba que la situación mejorara, pero le preocupaba la facilidad con la que fueron localizados.<br/>El hombre vestido de lobo abandonó el refugio poco después de que anocheciera. Tigresa intentó detenerlo, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Pidió acompañarlo, pero nuevamente sus palabras fueron ignoradas. Harry lo hubiera acompañado de no ser por la vigilancia de Luna y de Neville.<br/>Mentalmente se dijo que podría sacar provecho de la situación. Estando allí, lejos de la Orden, podrían hablar sin temor a ser interrumpidos o censurados. Harry sabía que muchos de la Orden insistían en ocultarle cosas. No porque tuvieran malas intenciones, al contrario, temían la forma en que pudiera reaccionar al enterarse de las cosas. En más de una ocasión se había sentido tentado a decirles que él ya las sabía, que Bellatrix le había mantenido informado de todo lo que ocurría, pero siempre callaba. El tema de sus visiones era lo que más deseaba decir, convencido de que estas podrían ser de mucha utilidad en el campo de batalla, mas no se había dado la oportunidad de hablar sobre estas y si se dejaba, estaba la molestia que le provocaba sentirse ignorado.<br/>—¿Qué saben de Amateratsu?<br/>—No mucho en realidad.<br/>Harry les dedicó una mirada amenazante.<br/>—¿Cuánto tiempo van a pretender mantenerte sin información? Sé que estamos en una guerra, que muchos de mis conocidos y seres queridos han muerto y otros han sido esclavizados, sé más de lo que se imaginan, pero ustedes siguen tratándome como a un niño.<br/>—No lo hacemos.<br/>—¿En serio? Entonces ¿por qué desvían la mirada cuando preguntó por Ginny? ¿por qué callan todos en cuanto me ven llegar? ¿por qué no he ido a ninguna misión? Si les hiciera una pregunta ¿me responderían con sinceridad? ¿Me dirían lo que saben de Hermione? ¿Me llevarían hasta el lugar en donde está Ron? ¿Podría ver a Ginny una vez más? ¿Tendría permiso para salir en una misión para la Orden o de continuar con mi propia misión?<br/>Neville y Luna callaron. Harry no sabía si era por la vergüenza, la culpa, el miedo o algo más. No le importaba. Les gritó todo lo que había querido decir desde que despertó. Los culpó por impedirle escapar y sobre la importancia de detener a Voldemort, pero principalmente de los estragos que causaba la guerra. Les gritó hasta que la garganta comenzó a dolerle e incluso planeaba seguir gritando, pero notó que Luna estaba por llorar. Eso le hizo sentir culpable.<br/>—No quisimos hacerte sentir inútil —le dijo Luna —, u ocultarte cosas, es solo que cuesta tanto hablar de eso. Ya sabes que los mortífagos tienen plena libertad para hacer lo que quieren. La ley los protege y son prácticamente intocables.<br/>—Amateratsu es una mujer soldado, los seguidores del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado las tienen —le respondió Neville. <br/>—Entonces ¿por qué creyeron que podría ayudarnos?<br/>—Porque son brujas hijas de muggles y mestizas a las que esclavizaron —respondió Luna —, teníamos la esperanza de que quisiera rebelarse, pero no sé qué les hacen que son incapaces de hacerlo.<br/>A Harry no le extraño lo directo de sus palabras. Desde el principio supo que, si uno de los dos hablaba, Luna sería la primera en hacerlo. Llevó su puño hasta sus ojos y, de manera brusca, se deshizo de las lágrimas. El dolor que sentía estaba acompañado de un sentimiento más intenso, uno que lo había acompañado todos los días desde que Bellatrix se había convertido en su verdugo: odio.<br/>—¿Por qué lo hacen? —preguntó Harry, por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar que su voz sonara quebrada —. Odian a los que no somos de “sangre pura” ¿por qué conservarlos?<br/>—Para asegurarse de que no podamos dañarlos. Ellos son inocentes y saben que nos contendremos cuando los enfrentemos.<br/>Esa fue la primera vez en la que Harry fue consciente de que quienes los rescataron eran muggles y sabían de la existencia de la magia. Había estado tan ocupado lidiando con los acontecimientos más recientes que no le resultó extraño el que los rescatistas no usaran magia y que su líder se mostrara abiertamente en contra de los magos.<br/>Harry pensó en su visión. Ellos habían dicho que Amateratsu era importante para él y su visión parecía cercana por lo que dudaba que ella se convirtiera en alguien especial, de serlo no le confiarían esa tarea al considerar la posibilidad de que los traicionara. <br/>—¿Qué hay de Hermione? Ella podría ser Amateratsu.<br/>—¿Por qué piensas eso?<br/>—Es hija de muggles y… Bellatrix me dijo que fue capturada.<br/>—No lo es —le dijo Neville con una seriedad que pocas veces había visto en él.<br/>—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?<br/>—Porque ella fue asesinada cuando Luna, Ginny y yo escapamos de la mansión Malfoy —respondió Neville con una voz que indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a hablar más del tema.<br/>Harry no le iba a hacer ninguna pregunta. Él no quería escuchar nada más. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Hermione y en su cuerpo sin vida. Muchas veces le había advertido que no lo siguiera, pero ella nunca lo escuchó. Maldijo lo terca que era y se maldijo a sí mismo por necesitarla tanto. Muchas veces había bastado con verla para sentir que no todo estaba perdido. En ese momento sentía que nada tenía sentido.<br/>—Los mataré a todos —prometió Harry —, no me importa cómo, pero juro que acabaré con todos y cada uno de los mortífagos y que cazaré al asesino de Hermione.<br/>—No puedes hacerlo —le regañó Neville —, Hermione no hubiera querido que te convirtieras en un monstruo.<br/>—¿Acaso importa? Ella está muerta y todo lo que puedo hacer es vengarla.<br/>—Harry, tienes que tranquilizarte.<br/>—¿Tranquilizarme? —gritó Harry —. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si mientras sigo aquí más personas siguen muriendo y los mortífagos continúan haciendo de las suyas sin que nadie los detenga o les ponga un límite?<br/>—No estás solo —le dijo Luna —. Mientras exista una persona que se oponga a la injusticia, esta batalla continuará.<br/>—¿Por qué insisten con lo mismo? —Harry no bajo el volumen de su voz —. Hermione murió, ustedes también lo harán si se quedan conmigo…<br/>Harry hubiera continuado gritando de no ser por un zapato que lo golpeó en la cabeza. Molesto se volteó esperando dar con la persona que lo había atacado. No fue difícil dar con el culpable pues Lobo se encontraba mirándolo de forma desafiante y uno de sus pies se encontraba descubierto. Su ropa se encontraba cubierta de sangre, pero esta no le pertenecía.<br/>—Sé que dije que no nos encontrarían fácilmente en este bosque, pero eso no es excusa para delatar nuestra ubicación. Además, los heridos necesitan descansar.<br/>—¿Qué sabes tú de…?<br/>—Nos vamos de este sitio —lo interrumpió Lobo. No estaba gritando y no necesitaba hacerlo para verse imponente —. Permanecer demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar es demasiado peligroso. Siéntanse libres de largarse cuando lo deseen.<br/>—Eso estaba por hacer.<br/>Harry se alejó corriendo. No prestó atención a lo que le rodeaba ni se detuvo hasta que el dolor le impidió continuar. Tal era su molestia que no notó que nadie lo estaba siguiendo ni tenía las intenciones de hacerlo. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en su necesidad de alejarse de allí cuanto antes y detener la guerra.<br/>Cuando el dolor le impidió moverse, fue consciente del error que había cometido. Si un mortífago o un carroñero daba con él no había nada que pudiera hacer para defenderse. Maldijo su suerte y a su impotencia, pero principalmente a su destino. Quería una vida normal y tranquila, algo que no podría tener mientras que Voldemort continuara existiendo.<br/>Al principio fue un lamento, tan pequeño que ni siquiera podía escucharlo. Este fue aumentando de intensidad hasta convertirse en un grito y más voces se le sumaron. Harry trató de cubrir sus oídos, no quería seguir escuchado esos lamentos tan desgarradores. Quería que esas voces se callaran, que lo dejaran tranquilo, pero no lo hacían. Cada vez sonaban más comprensibles, más dolorosas, gritos desgarradores y súplicas que nunca llegaron a ser escuchadas.<br/>En un intento por callar esas voces, presionó con tanta fuerza sus oídos que se provocó el sangrado. Dolía, pero ese dolor no era suficiente para apagar los ecos de las voces anónimas, las súplicas de las personas que fueron torturadas en ese mismo bosque y de quienes murieron con una maldición en los labios. <br/>Harry no fue consciente del momento en que comenzó a llorar. Seguía en el bosque, rodeado de la nada, pero podía sentirse como si hubiera regresado al calabozo de Bellatrix y la mortífaga se encontraba a su lado, diciéndole que le había fallado a todas las personas que conocía y que, sin importar lo que hiciera, nada cambiaría.<br/>La temperatura en su cuerpo aumentó, Harry sentía como si su cuerpo ardiera en llamas y como todo a su alrededor, pese a tener sus lentes, se hacía borroso. En medio de una sinfonía infernal, Harry Potter perdió la consciencia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Conflictos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry ha pasado por muchas dificultades, pero sus conflictos están lejos de terminar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 5: Conflictos</p><p>Lo primero que notó Harry al despertar fue que se encontraba de vuelta en las instalaciones de la Orden del Fénix y que no estaba solo. Luna se encontraba a su lado, colocando trozos de tela sobre su frente. Neville se veía preocupado y listo para ayudar en cuanto fuera necesario. Una de las mangas de su camisa había sido arrancada. Si Harry no hubiera estado tan aturdido les habría preguntado por la forma en que lo localizaron. Era la segunda vez que escapaba y la segunda vez que lo rastreaban con gran facilidad.<br/>—¿En dónde te duele? —le preguntó Luna.<br/>—No me duele nada.<br/>Mintió. Harry sentía un profundo dolor en la zona de la frente y varias de las heridas que Bellatrix le había hecho durante su cautiverio se habían abierto. No quería que le tuvieran lástima y menos que se interpusieran en sus planes. Estaba decidido a escapar y lo haría en cuanto tuviera una varita.<br/>A pesar de los muchos motivos que tenía Luna para enojarse, no había ningún rastro de enojo en su voz o mirada. Todo lo que Harry pudo encontrar fue comprensión y preocupación. De los dos era Neville el que más molesto se encontraba, pero no demasiado. Prueba de ello era que no le había reclamado o comenzado a gritar.<br/>—¿Cómo me encontraron?<br/>—Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.<br/>Aunque Harry sabía que no había malas intenciones en la voz de Neville, le molestaba el que le estuvieran ocultando cosas. Desde que había despertado la forma en que lo trataban le daba la sensación de que les preocupaba que hiciera algo imprudente y eso le parecía absurdo. Sentía que había perdido mucho tiempo y que ellos solo lo estaban retrasando.<br/>—¿Por qué no me lo dicen ahora?<br/>—Ambos sabemos el motivo —respondió Neville con amargura.<br/>Harry no estaba seguro de lo que Neville quería decir, pero tenía una sospecha. Él sabía que su amigo y antiguo compañero de clases le había hecho, o sabía de algo con lo que podría rastrearlo en cualquier momento y quería saber qué era para poder deshacerse de eso o inhabilitarlo. Colocó su mano sobre la suya, esperando tener una visión que le diera una pista sobre lo que tanto deseaba saber.<br/>Tuvo una visión, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo que quería ver. Pudo reconocer a Neville hablando con Lobo acerca de un ataque a un pueblo muggle y a los dos trabajando en una estrategia para evacuar a los habitantes de dicho lugar. Lobo se veía molesto, pero la ira de su rostro no podía ser comparada con la que él había presenciado cuando los ayudó a escapar. También notó a una niña que los acompañaba. Ella era la que tenía un mapa y la que estaba trazando sobre este algo que le pareció una ruta.<br/>La visión terminó y él trató ponerse de pie, tropezando en el intento. Quiso pretender que estaba bien, pero dolía demasiado como para poder disimular. Luna lo atrapó antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo y Neville no tardó en brindarle un hombro para que pudiera apoyarse.<br/>—Sin mentiras ¿Cómo te sientes?<br/>—Cansado, es todo.<br/>“Y adolorido”, quiso agregar. Los sanadores habían hecho un gran trabajo sanando sus heridas y eran pocas las cicatrices que le quedaban, pero durante dos años Bellatrix había estado torturándolo y las secuelas que le quedaron eran profundos en muchos sentidos. El dolor que experimentó horas atrás no se había desvanecido del todo.<br/>—¿Vas a volver a escapar? —le preguntó Luna, en su rostro había una seriedad poco usual en ella.<br/>—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?<br/>—Lo mucho que te conocemos —interrumpió Tonks y Harry se sobresaltó. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de su presencia.<br/>—Si les digo ¿intentaran detenerme? —le dijo Harry aceptando su derrota —, no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que hay una guerra afuera y que el asesino de Hermione está libre.<br/>—¿Crees que vengar su muerte la traería de vuelta? Ella preferiría que vivieras.<br/>—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?<br/>—Preferiría que te recuperaras por completo antes de salir, pero todos sabemos que contigo eso no funcionará, así que lo mejor es ceder. Ollivander te está fabricando una varita, en cuanto terminé te la haremos llegar.<br/>De todos los escenarios que Harry llegó a plantear en ninguno de ellos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban dispuestos a dejarlo pelear. Eso lo hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo. El no tener que preocuparse por escapar le daba más tiempo y energía para enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba. Había perdido mucho tiempo, no quería que la situación siguiera alargándose aún más.<br/>—Por ahora duerme. Pelear en tus condiciones sería un suicidio y no lograrías nada.<br/>Harry cerró los ojos e intentó descansar. Durante los primeros minutos lo logró, luego comenzó a soñar. No había imágenes, solo una profunda oscuridad y la voz de Bellatrix narrándole lo que ocurría fuera del calabozo. Quiso despertar, pero no pudo. Era incapaz de moverse y eso le hizo pensar que había caído en una trampa y que todo lo que había vivido desde que dejó la mansión Lestrange era un engaño.<br/>Cuando finalmente logró despertar lo primero que vio fue una mano sobre su frente. Esta pertenecía a Luna, quien se encontraba bastante aterrada. Harry no recordaba haberla visto en ese estado antes. Llevó su mano hasta su frente, comprobando lo que ya sospechaba. Estaba cubierto de sudor.<br/>—Iré por una poción para que duermas sin sueños.<br/>Luna se alejó corriendo y en pocos minutos llegó con la poción de la que hablaba. A pesar de las dudas que Harry tenía, la bebió. Luna era su amiga y, aunque las sospechas no habían desaparecido del todo de su ser, estaba dispuesto a confiar en ella, necesitaba hacerlo.<br/>Despertó tres días con el estómago vacío. Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Cho se encontraba desayunando, pero en cuanto lo vio, no dudó en ayudarlo a llegar a la mesa y servirle algo para comer.<br/>—Debes estar hambriento —le dijo Cho mientras colocaba unos huevos con tocino frente al niño que vivió —, comételo y si quieres más, solo tienes que decírmelo.<br/>—¿Dónde están los demás?<br/>—Salieron, a buscar provisiones y a ayudar poblados muggles. Tu varita está lista, comételo todo y podrás usarla.<br/>A pesar de que para Harry resultó evidente que Cho había mencionado la varita para desviar la conversación, decidió no seguir hablando del tema. No quería darle motivos para que se arrepintiera de darle una varita y estaba seguro de que poder descubrir la verdad por sus propios medios. Comió todo lo que Cho le había servido e incluso repitió. No tenía hambre, tan solo un deseo de luchar que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, pero también era consciente de que en su estado no podría hacerles frente a los mortífagos, menos a Voldemort. En más de una ocasión se había sentido mareado y poco le había faltado para desmayarse.<br/>Cho lo llevó hasta la habitación de Ollivander. Esta se encontraba abarrotada por muchas cajas y el dueño de esta terminando los detalles de su más reciente creación. Lo vio sonreír y supo que llevaba rato esperándolo.<br/>—Tienes suerte, muchacho, logramos conseguir todos los materiales para tu varita. El Fénix que me dio la pluma del núcleo vino aquí poco después de que comenzara con la fabricación de la varita.<br/>Cuando Harry tomó la varita no sintió nada. Se dijo que eso podía haber ocurrido porque no era su varita, idea que descartó casi al instante. Ollivander la había hecho para él y él nunca olvidaba una varita. Probó hacer un hechizo y nada pasó. Recitó todos los encantamientos que conocía sin obtener ningún resultado.<br/>—Déjeme intentarlo —le dijo Ollivander, su rostro denotaba una profunda preocupación y es que él ya sospechaba lo que ocurría —. Lumus.<br/>De la punta de la varita brotó una luz y con ello Harry sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Probó con diferentes varitas. No solo con las que Ollivander había fabricado, también con la de los miembros de la Orden que estaban en el cuartel, pero cada intento terminaba de la misma manera.<br/>Harry no quería creerlo, pero cada vez resultaba más difícil no hacerlo. Las varitas se negaban a reaccionar y él no podía sentir la magia fluyendo en su interior. No había perdido la cordura durante el tiempo que Bellatrix lo había torturado y, aunque la mayoría de sus heridas habían sido tratadas, todavía quedaban secuelas. Su incapacidad para hacer magia era solo una de ellas.<br/>Había muchas emociones en el interior de Harry, pero la más fuerte era el odio. No solamente odiaba a los mortífagos por la forma en que lo habían dañado, también sentía un profundo odio por sus seres queridos, culpaba a los que murieron por dejarlo solo con una carga demasiado pesada, a los que seguían a su lado por no detener la guerra, pero principalmente a sí mismo. Sin su magia sentía que no había nada que pudiera hacer y odiaba el haberle fallado a todos.<br/>—Tranquilo, Harry, encontraremos la manera de restaurar tu magia —le dijo Ollivander —, debe ser estrés, es algo que le ha pasado incluso a los mejores magos.<br/>—Como si tuviéramos tiempo —murmuró Harry con amargura —, con cada minuto que pasa, nuestros enemigos siguen afuera y se hacen más fuertes.<br/>—Debemos pelear, pero esa no es la manera. Si no actuamos con prudencia solo estaríamos condenándonos a una muerte segura.<br/>—Vol… ese mago oscuro no puede matarme, yo comencé a morir cuando fui encerrado en el calabozo de la mansión Lestrange y Bellatrix me contaba sobre las muertes de mis aliados.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El círculo de transmutación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Comienza el primer paso para evitar que Voldemort consiga la inmortalidad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 6: El círculo de transmutación</p><p>Neville, Emily, Tonks y Remus se encontraban en un pueblo inhabitado. Habían recibido información sobre un círculo de transmutación en ese lugar y cometieron el error de bajar la guardia. Al tratarse de un lugar abandonado, creyeron que no tendrían problemas para cumplir con su misión, sin embargo, no tardaron en descubrir que estaban equivocados.<br/>Ese pueblo no estaba del todo abandonado. Dos bandas convirtieron ese lugar en su propio campo de batalla y todos los días luchaban en busca del control absoluto de la zona. En el momento que supieron de su presencia, la pelea se convirtió en una competencia en la cual ellos eran el objetivo. <br/>Emily se encontraba trazando el círculo de transmutación cuando los pandilleros hicieron acto de aparición. Escapar no sería complicado, pero no era una opción. Si no terminaban el círculo de transmutación en ese momento no tendrían una oportunidad de regresar. Neville, Tonks y Remus adquirieron una formación de batalla, era todo lo que podían hacer en ese momento.<br/>—Sigue con lo tuyo —le dijo Tonks —, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.<br/>—Debemos evitar que llamen refuerzos, de lo contrario, estaremos perdidos.<br/>—¡Expelliarmus! —gritaron los encapuchados y lograron desarmarlos.<br/>—¡Crucio!<br/>—¡Petrificus Totalus!<br/>—¡Crucio!<br/>—¡Sanctus Averno!<br/>—¡Reducto!<br/>—¡Crucio!<br/>—¡Protego!<br/>Mientras que Remus y Tonks se encargaban de luchar contra el grupo de carroñeros, Neville se encargaba de la protección de la niña. Mantener el protego, pese a los intentos de los exaurores era cada vez más difícil. Ninguno podía pedir refuerzos, pero estos llegaron. Un grupo de rebeldes que pasaban por la zona decidieron unirse a la batalla.<br/>No usaban varitas, en lugar de ello usaban pistolas. Sus disparos eran certeros y los que eran exitosos, resultaban ser letales. Con su llegada, los carroñeros se convirtieron en minoría y perdieron rápidamente la batalla. Intentaron huir, algo que no pudieron hacer. Neville los reconoció casi al instante. Una parte de él estaba feliz de verlos, otra, no tanto. Y es que la agresividad con la que actuaban y el recuerdo de su odio hacia la magia le daban un mal presentimiento.<br/>Ese descuido le costó caro a Neville. Un Cruciatus impactó en su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas, su visión nublada por el dolor. Quiso deshacer el hechizo que protegía a la niña detrás de él, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. No era la primera vez que era torturado y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse derrotar con tanta facilidad. Incluso si perdía la cordura en el proceso, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder.<br/>El dolor duró poco. Neville supo el motivo cuando abrió los ojos y vio a un mortífago, a pocos metros de él, acostado sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Una mujer vestida de abeja se acercó al cuerpo del caído y retiró la katana que se encontraba incrustada en su cuerpo. Sus gestos no delataban arrepentimiento, pero Neville sí lo sentía. Cada vez que veía a alguien morir experimentaba lo mismo, amigo o enemigo no deseaba a nadie un destino tan trágico.<br/>—¿Los matamos?<br/>—Si lo hiciéramos no seríamos diferentes a ellos, modificar sus memorias es suficiente.<br/>—Es absurdo —se quejó Lobo.<br/>—Si matas a un asesino el número de asesinos será el mismo.<br/>—Si se matan dos, habrá uno menos, si se matan diez, habrá nueve menos —Lobo no parecía dispuesto a ceder.<br/>—La violencia nunca soluciona nada. Si peleamos por un ideal y lo perdemos ¿Qué nos queda? —insistió Neville, no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de discusión con alguien. Muchos de sus aliados no estaban de acuerdo con su ideología y eso había provocado más de un conflicto.<br/>—Lo sé —en esa ocasión quien habló fue Abeja —, pero dejar a un asesino vivir, es arriesgarse a que siga cometiendo asesinatos y ser un cómplice ¿Acaso eso no es peor?<br/>En más de una ocasión Neville había pensado en eso. Cada vez que escuchaba de una muerte o veía a sus compañeros heridos solía preguntarse si lo que hacía era lo correcto y en cada una de esas ocasiones se decía que actuar como ellos solo empeoraría la situación. El joven mago había visto y experimentado en carne propia lo que podía hacer el odio y no quería ser la causa de este.<br/>Sin importar lo mucho que su pecho le ardiera pidiendo venganza se decía que lo que debía buscar era justicia e igualdad. Luna creía en un mundo donde las diferencias unieran en vez de separar y él también quería creer en ello. Sus ideales no eran solo una muestra de lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser, eran el motor que lo mantenían luchando y el mapa que guiaba su camino.<br/>—En ese caso no tendríamos la autoridad moral para decidir quién vive y quién no.<br/>—¿Autoridad moral? Que excusa más patética. Si los dejas vivir, continuaran saqueando, robando, violando y asesinando. Quédate con tu conciencia tranquila, al parecer eso importa más que el bienestar de aquellos a los que aseguras proteger.<br/>—No es una excusa. Si usáramos sus métodos no seríamos diferentes a ellos y menos podríamos hablar sobre la convivencia entre magos y no magos.<br/>—No es momento para discutir sobre dilemas morales —los interrumpió Tigresa y se notaba molesta —, debemos hacer algo cuanto antes, no estamos listos para pelear si llegan refuerzos y será peor si nos encuentran peleando entre nosotros.<br/>—Tener un enemigo en común no nos vuelve aliados —musitó Lobo con rencor.<br/>Neville recordó la historia que Luna le había contado cuando escapó de la mansión Malfoy. Si en un mortífago se pudo encontrar algo bueno, consideraba que en una persona que luchaba por los mismos ideales podría encontrar un compañero, si es que lograban limar las asperezas y descubrir el motivo de tanto rechazo.<br/>—Si luchamos entre nosotros estaríamos ayudándolos, si nos unimos, seremos más fuertes.<br/>Del grupo de enmascarados solo Lobo se mostraba en contra de esa idea. Abeja que era la que más apoyo había mostrado hacía Lobo terminó por ceder en cuanto escuchó las últimas palabras. Una alianza con los magos no era una idea nueva, habían hablado de ello incluso desde antes de que se encontraran con Harry Potter.<br/>Al final se hizo lo que Neville dijo. Pese a las ideas tan diferentes entre ambos bandos, Tigresa logró convencerlos de que cedieran en esa ocasión. Las memorias fueron modificadas con extremo cuidado con tal de que los dueños de estas no sospecharan de lo que había ocurrido o pudieran usarlas para dar con ellos.<br/>—¿Qué haces con ellos? —le preguntó Lobo a Emily. Su voz denotaba enojo.<br/>—Sellando los círculos de transmutación —respondió Emily.<br/>—Tu maestra ¿dónde está? —preguntó Tigresa, arrepintiéndose al instante de sus palabras al ver la reacción de la niña —. Entiendo.<br/>—Es gracias a ellos que sigo con vida.<br/>—Es por culpa de ellos que empezó todo esto —comentó Lobo con amargura.<br/>Ese comentario no fue bien recibido por la mayoría de los presentes. De todos ellos, Tigresa fue la única que mostró su descontento. Ella se acercó a Lobo, lo golpeó en la cabeza y le indicó con una mirada de advertencia. <br/>A pesar de la máscara que llevaba Neville pudo notar el enojo que Lobo sentía. Mentalmente Neville se preguntó si los mortífagos le habían hecho algo y la respuesta le pareció dolorosamente obvia. A diario eran publicado en el Profeta o anunciada en las estaciones de radio oficiales la esclavización de muggles, algo que era tratado como un logro para la comunidad mágica.<br/>—No todos los magos somos iguales —le dijo Neville —, algunos arriesgamos nuestras vidas y luchamos a diario para hacer la diferencia.<br/>—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué estemos agradecidos? Si en nuestro mundo alguien se dedicara a asesinar sistemáticamente, la policía lo detendría ¿Qué ha hecho su gobierno? Yo les diré, permitir que nos esclavicen.<br/>—No es tan sencillo, el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es muy peligroso y desde hace años que derrocó a nuestro ministro de magia.<br/>—Eso me suena a excusas —insistió Lobo —, tratas de convencerte de que son los buenos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que fueron ustedes quienes nos atacaron sin siquiera darnos una oportunidad de defendernos.<br/>Neville recordó las cacerías de brujas que se hicieron en el pasado y las persecuciones de las que habían sido víctimas los magos, pero no quiso mencionarlas. Sabía que necesitaban de ese grupo de rebeldes para continuar luchando y que, de decir lo que estaba pensando no lograría nada más que parecerse a los mortífagos que tanto defendían la superioridad de los magos y su derecho a gobernar.<br/>—Ya he terminado —comentó Emily, tenía expresión de cansancio —. ¿Podemos ir por algo de comida? Muero de hambre.<br/>—Puedes venir con nosotros —le dijo Lobo —, no podremos prometerte comida o seguridad, pero sí que haríamos todo para protegerte y que nada te faltaría.<br/>—Gracias por la oferta —Emily sonaba apenada —, pero tengo que rechazarla, estoy en una misión muy importante y necesito ayuda de los magos.<br/>—¿Para qué? Nosotros podemos protegerte.<br/>—No les prohibiré que nos acompañen, pero para esto se necesita de la magia y de la alquimia. Tendré que viajar a territorio de mortífagos y, si no somos discretos, nos convertiremos en su objetivo.<br/>—Tigresa te acompañará —por la manera en que habló Lobo era fácil de suponer que había tenido que tragarse su orgullo para decir esas palabras y que no era algo que estuviera sujeto a negociación.<br/>—¿Por qué? —se quejó Abeja —. Nosotros también queremos acompañarla.<br/>—Un grupo demasiado numeroso solo atraería la atención y nosotros tenemos una misión. Hay poblados que nos necesitan y no podemos darles la espalda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Impotencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry debe lidiar con una dolorosa verdad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 7: Impotencia</p><p>Harry pasó horas probando varitas y hubiera seguido haciéndolo si hubiera tenido más a la mano. No hubo ningún resultado favorable. Por más que intentó canalizar su magia a través de la varita, no podía acceder a ella. Todo lo que podía sentir era el frío de la varita y una sensación de impotencia crecer en su interior.<br/>Ollivander se ofreció a hacerle una nueva varita. Tomó sus medidas del mismo modo en que lo había hecho cuando le ofreció su primera varita sin encontrar nada diferente o que pudiera justificar su incapacidad para hacer magia. Se marchó con una disculpa, prometiendo investigar más para dar con la razón del problema.<br/>Los medimagos intervinieron. Hicieron toda clase de exámenes en Harry, pero lo único que lograron fue hacer que la ira del elegido aumentara. Sus heridas físicas habían sanado y su cuerpo no mostraba ninguna señal de magia oscura o de alguna maldición, al menos no ninguna que ellos conocieran.<br/>—Deberíamos probar con algo diferente —sugirió Luna —, tal vez sus heridas sean más psicológicas que físicas.<br/>Harry se sintió aterrado al escuchar eso. Sabía que las heridas físicas podían curarse. Él había perdido todos los huesos de la mano y gracias a una poción los recuperó. Fue doloroso, pero efectivo y también sabía de muchas enfermedades y lesiones de mayor gravedad curados gracias a la magia. Pero si sus heridas eran psicológicas, dudaba que existiera una forma de que lo curaran.<br/>Recordó la profecía que pesaba sobre él y su frustración aumentó. Se preguntó ¿cómo podría vencer a Voldemort sin magia? Y la respuesta le pareció dolorosamente obvia. No podía. Él no era un guerrero, ni siquiera el mejor de los magos, pero en ese momento se encontraba completamente indefenso y sentía que, de morir, no habría una gran diferencia.<br/>Recordó el tiempo durante el que fue prisionero de Bellatrix Lestrange, las torturas a las que lo sometía y todo lo que le dijo. Si bien sabía que podía decirle eso para quebrar su voluntad, dudaba que le hubiera mentido. Cada día que pasaba en la guarida de la Orden del Fénix se convencía más de lo caótico que era el mundo afuera y de la cruel guerra que se estaba librando mientras que él permanecía escondido.<br/>"Si estuviera Hermione", pensó con amargura, "estaría histérica, pensando en los libros que leería para dar con el problema o investigando sobre casos similares". Pero ella no estaba allí y Harry sabía que debería aprender a vivir sin ella. Dudaba que pudiera hacerlo, pero dudaba que tuviera otra alternativa.<br/>Golpeó la pared sin importarle el dolor que esta pudiera causarle. Lo hizo en repetidas ocasiones y ni siquiera se detuvo cuando notó las manchas de sangre en la pared. Podía sentir el dolor en sus nudillos y un hormigueo, pero no le importaba. El dolor que cargaba su alma era mayor y nada de lo que hiciera podía mitigarlo.<br/>Su mente se llenó de pensamientos negativos. Maldijo a Trelawny por haber hecho la profecía que había marcado su vida, a Voldemort por haberlo elegido a él, a Dumbledore por haberse ido antes de que estuviera listo para pelear, a Hermione por no estar a su lado y a Ginny por el mismo motivo. Maldijo a todos sus seres queridos, los que estaban cerca por no poder hacer nada y a los que estaban desaparecidos por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir.<br/>Pero principalmente se maldijo a sí mismo. Recordó su sexto año y se dijo que no había hecho lo necesario, que se estuvo preocupando más por su vida amorosa e investigando cosas que, creía, no tenían ninguna utilidad para él en ese momento. Se maldijo por haber permitido que Voldemort lo capturara cuando solo quedaba un horrocrux. Este pensamiento fue el que más lo horrorizó. Voldemort pudo haber creado más y él no tendría forma de localizarlos.<br/>—Harry —Luna calló en cuanto vio a Harry, su mirada se había posado en sus puños sangrantes —. ¿Qué haces?<br/>Harry no respondió. Incluso si pudiera pensar en una justificación no quería hablar de lo que lo había motivado a actuar de ese modo. Todo lo que hizo fue ver a Luna, esperando a que ella hablara o se marchara. Harry esperaba que Luna eligiera la última opción y es que en su estado solo quería ver a quien fuera capaz de devolverle su magia o le entregara la cabeza de Voldemort.<br/>Luna no hizo nada de lo que él imaginó. Se acercó a su lado y sacudió sus hombros. Sacó una poción de color verdoso y un aroma bastante desagradable que utilizó para limpiar sus heridas. No dolía, de hecho, ni siquiera podía sentir sus manos. Luego tomó unas vendas y las utilizó para vendar sus manos. En cuanto terminó se sentó a su lado, sin hablar o mostrar intenciones de que querer hacer algo.<br/>—¿No me vas a decir nada? —preguntó Harry, el silencio comenzaba a resultarle asfixiante.<br/>—¿Quieres que diga algo?<br/>—No.<br/>—Entonces no lo haré. Probablemente estemos pensando en lo mismo y si yo fuera tú, no me gustaría escuchar nada de eso, pero si quieres hablar, estoy más que dispuesta a escuchar.<br/>Luna no volvió a hablar y por varios minutos Harry hizo lo mismo. Se dedicó a dar varias vueltas por la habitación y a intentar conjurar algún hechizo pese a saber que no obtendría ningún resultado. Intentó enfocarse en toda la rabia que sentía en un intento por repetir lo que había ocurrido cada vez que hacía magia accidental. Nada pasó, no hubo siquiera un cosquilleo o cualquier tipo de reacción pese a que, estaba seguro, los sentimientos que experimentaba en ese momento eran mayores a los que sintió cuando hizo que la tía Marge se convirtiera en un globo viviente.<br/>Luna no se marchó hasta que recibió noticias sobre el regreso de Neville y su grupo. Ella no le dedicó ninguna mirada a Harry y el elegido agradeció por ello. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era lastima o empatía. En su mente Harry era incapaz de comprender que no era el único que llevaba a cuestas una carga que parecía imposible de soportar.<br/>Durante los siguientes días no recibió ningún tipo de visitas, pero sí recibió comida. Harry no sabía, ni le interesaba saber, quien se las había arreglado para dejarle una bandeja con una comida bastante sencilla del otro lado de la puerta con cierta regularidad. Al principio Harry consideró negarse, pero después de pensarlo decidió aceptar. El dolor que sentía era grande, pero no tanto como el odio que sentía. Cada vez que comía o intentaba conjurar un hechizo se recordaba que estaba en medio de una guerra y que dejarse morir sería hacer lo que ellos deseaban.<br/>Después del segundo día llegó a dos conclusiones. La primera fue que, si una varita normal no podía acceder a su magia, si es que la tenía, podía utilizar la varita de sauco, la cual estaba seguro de que le pertenecía, pues su combate contra Voldemort terminó en empate, ambos perdieron sus varitas y él solo fue detenido porque se encontraba rodeado. La segunda fue que podría pelear al estilo muggle. Recordó el duelo de espadas que había presenciado días antes y se dijo que si lograba acercarse a Voldemort lo suficiente podría cortarle la cabeza y cumplir con la profecía que se dictó sobre ambos.<br/> —Harry ¿Puedo pasar?<br/>Harry no reconoció la voz de la niña que le habló. Estaba por negarse cuando sintió esa sensación que comenzaba a resultarle odiosamente familiar. De pronto no estaba en su habitación, sino que en una cabaña bastante deteriorada en medio del bosque. Pudo ver a una mujer mayor tomar a, quien suponía era la niña, y encerrarla en el sótano y luego salir corriendo a enfrentar a los mortífagos que la habían rodeado.<br/>—Está rodeada —escuchó la voz de un mortífago, su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una capa y su voz le resultaba desconocida a Harry —, si quiere vivir deberá venir con nosotros y demostrarle al señor Tenebroso que puede serle de utilidad.<br/>—No tengo nada que hacer con un genocida.<br/>—¡Cállate! ¡Una sucia muggle como tú no es digna si quiera de mencionarlo! ¡Entrégate y confiesa a qué mago le robaste su magia!<br/>—¿Magia? No te confundas, esto es alquimia.<br/>Para sorpresa de Harry, las manos de la mujer comenzaron a brillar. En el momento en que ella hizo tronar sus dedos un relámpago brotó de estas e impactó con fuerza contra el mortífago que había estado hablando con ella. Harry esperaba que dicho ataque hubiera sido suficiente para matarlo.<br/>El enojo de los otros mortífagos no tardó en aparecer. Estos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, todos fueron esquivados por la mujer y dejaron marcas a su alrededor que dejaban más que claro que los magos que la atacaban tenían intenciones de dejarla vivir. Si Harry no hubiera estado tan cegado por el odio se habría preguntado por qué tanto interés en capturarla y habría encontrado extraño el que tantos mortífagos hubieran ido tras de ella.<br/>Por unos instantes Harry creyó que la mujer viviría. Ella estaba esquivando todos los ataques y, usando los rayos, logró dejar a más de uno inconsciente. Pero después de unos momentos comenzó a notar como su cuerpo mostraba señales de cansancio y que, pese a todos los enemigos que había derrotado, estos seguían apareciendo uno tras otro.<br/>Al final un pequeño desliz le terminó costando caro. Ella tropezó y un mortífago la tomó por sorpresa. La visión de Harry terminó y él se quedó con la sensación de vacío que solía acompañarlo en cada una de esas experiencias. Abrió la puerta, convencido de que la niña del otro lado era la niña a la que había visto en su visión y de que ella podía ser la respuesta a sus problemas.<br/>—Tonks me pidió que viniera a verte, dijo que podrías estar interesado en aprender alquimia.<br/>Harry se sintió ofendido al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda, incluso él mismo había pensado en pedirle a la niña que le enseñara eso que la mujer mayor había llamado alquimia, pero le resultaba ofensivo el que alguien más pensara en eso y hacía que el sentimiento de impotencia con el que había estado lidiando se sintiera con mayor intensidad.<br/>—¿Qué planeas? —preguntó Harry. No quiso sonar hostil, pero no pudo evitar que su voz tuviera ciertos matices de amenaza.<br/>—Enseñarte alquimia —Emily trató de mostrarse segura sin poder lograrlo.<br/>—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia?<br/>—No eres al único que le enseñaré alquimia. Las lecciones comienzan mañana, a la hora del almuerzo en el comedor.<br/>Emily se marchó sin esperar respuesta. Parecía demasiado asustada como para decir algo. A Harry no le importó o pensó en disculparse. Estaba demasiado molesto como para que pudiera importarle. Cinco minutos después comenzó a arrepentirse. Creía tener el derecho a estar enojado, pero consideraba que pudo haber perdido una oportunidad única y que si se dejaba cegar por el enojo que sentía, no estaría en condiciones para pelear en esa guerra.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>